Junni Taisen PromptsIdeas
by LilMissAqua
Summary: Check first chapter for more info. -Request fanfic based on prompts- -All warriors, not just those stated.
1. Chapter 1

Rules: Comment a number and two characters you want and I'll write a drabble using that sentence /prompt.

All these amazing prompts are from the tumblr mentioned by the end of this.

I'll accept every (or almost every, I have a few exceptions that I won't do) pairing you send, just make sure to say the two characters you want me to use.

I'm not responsible if things get a little more... Mature. So this will be already in mature section.

You can also ask for as many numbers as you want, just give me time.

1."The skirt is supposed to be this short."

2."How long have you been standing there?"

3."I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid."

4."Who gave you that black eye?"

5."You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"

6."I just like proving you wrong."

7."Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."

8."Forget it. You f*cking suck."

9."Quit it or I'll bite."

10."If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You're on the couch for a month!"

11."If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass."

12."I'm pregnant."

13."Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while."

14."Take. It. Off."

15."Well, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not."

16."I'll kick his ass if you want me to."

17."Stop it! It tickles!"

18."It's okay to cry…"

19."And that's how you ruin a life. Congratulations."

20."D..did you just make that noise?"

21."He's a bad kisser."

22."You can scream if you want."

23."I didn't know we were keeping track."

24."We're playing checkers. If you don't like it, leave."

25."One of them's missing."

26."Save some for me."

27."Oh, f*ck off."

28."You're still mad?"

29."Come over here and make me."

30."You better watch yourself."

31."Eat your lunch and you wouldn't be hungry."

32."Why did we have to have kids?"

33."Call on Line 1"

34."He creeped me out. I'm not gonna lie."

35."I'm done! You can fix it!"

36."Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"

37."Where did he go?"

38."You leave whenever you feel like it."

39."I forgot I was a single parent."

40."Don't apologize if you don't mean it."

41."You're going out dressed like that?"

42."For the hundredth time, I'm not your babysitter."

43."Frost the dam* cupcakes."

44."Well that's the second biggest news I've heard all day."

45."You look pretty hot in plaid."

46."I thought you were dead!"

47."I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we're married…"

48."We've become the clingy couple that you used to complain about."

49."Quit touching me. Your feet are cold."

50."You know you want it, sweetheart."

51."I'm your husband. It's my job."

52."You just wanted them because the light up."

53."That wasn't very subtle."

54."He thinks he's a mind reader."

55."It's just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun."

56."I don't do hugs."

57."Don't talk anymore."

58."I'm just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley."

59."How do I even put up with you?"

60."I said get rid of it."

61."They didn't just find out. They already knew!"

62."You're not as quiet as you think you are."

63."Can you just man up and change his diaper?"

64."Just don't buy a goat. I don't care what you do, just no goats."

65."I have a secret."

66."I won't let you get hurt."

67."You're strong, baby. You have to be."

68."He's four years old!"

69."I've had enough! I want to be alone!"

70."I can't stand seeing you like this."

71."Me and the boys will handle it."

72."You're competitive and so am I, and it's going to lead to a fight."

73."Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

74."You're a dork, just like your father."

75."Mind if I join you?"

76."Daddy!"

77."I lost our child."

78."That's my shirt. So is that..wait?"

79."My name isn't Leslie…who's Leslie?"

80."There's a surprise upstairs for you."

81."I'll take care of it."

82."I'm not your boss? Well then who is?"

83."You can't eat solids, only liquids until Thursday."

84."Come on, baby, up to bed."

85."They got you a present. Isn't it sweet?"

86."Am I scaring you?"

87."Run! You said you'd work out with me!"

88."After everything…I'd still choose you."

89."And when did you plan on telling me about this?"

90."Trust me."

91."Scoot over a little bit, please."

92."You're so clingy, I love it."

93."You didn't just wake me up at 2am because you were 'in the mood'."

94."Did they hurt you?"

95."You're cute when you're all worried."

96."Stop being grumpy. It's lame."

97."I don't need a hero, I need a husband."

98."Don't shut me out."

99."You got a cute butt."

100."I just got out of the shower, I can't dance. if my towel falls off?"

102."Don't be an asshole. Asshole."

103."Do you really think I could ever replace you?"

104."Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries."

105."…or we can chill in our underwear."

106."You can't make up for it by giving me a tic-tac."

107."Keep pedaling and don't stop, okay?"

108."You, me, popcorn, two liter Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?"

109."Have you seen my contacts?"

110\. "Life is a highway, and I'm always drunk. So I'm not driving."

111."Quit stalling. Where's your father?"

112."You can't just hug me and think everything's okay."

113."Is he coming home?"

114."I prefer blondes."

115."No more dogs. How hard it it to understand?"

116."I let you win."

117."I broke your nose, and I'm sorry for that. But what you're doing isn't fair."

118."Can I do your hair?"

119."Your favorite superhero can't be a villain."

120."I told you not to jump on the bed!"

121."He's pampering me, let him be."

122."Ready or not, here I come."

123."I'm worried about losing my job!"

124."Oh, did I scare you, big boy?"

125."Happy new year!"

126."Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!"

127."You nap, I'll stay awake."

128."It's turbulence. It's normal."

129."Don't touch me. We're fighting."

130."I'll give you a massage."

131."You fell asleep in the tub?!"

132."Are you doodling?"

133."We're not playing strip poker. I don't care what I said when I was drunk."

134."Slushies aren't just for kids, f*ck society."

135."Are you scared…Then why won't you look at the screen?"

136."Enough with the pillow talk, I'm tired."

137."You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it."

138"We need groceries, not just junk food. You're worse than the kids."

139."Is this our closet? Or your closet?"

140."If I win, you do dishes for a week."

141."Fist bumps are cooler than high-fives…"

142."Use your words."

143."Hold my hand so he gets jealous."

144."Ew, your hand is sweaty."

145."Get out of my face before I hit you."

146."I don't care if your 4 or 40, you don't hit people."

147."You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves."

148."Look! Fireflies!"

149."Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"

150."I just need ten minutes."

More prompts (if you want any of this list please comment for example, prompt B.3,or #3 of the List B)  
List B  
1."That's starting to get annoying"

2."Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore."

3."You can't just sit there all day."

4."I'm too sober for this."

5."I'm not here to make friends."

6."I need a place to stay."

7."Well, that's tragic."

8."You're seriously like a man-child."  
9."You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"  
10."The ladies love a guy who's good with kids."  
11."Dear Diary, …"  
12."She's hiding behind the sofa."  
13."I lost our baby."  
14."They're so cute when they're asleep."  
15."I'd kill for a coffee…literally."  
16."You're getting crumbs all over my bed."  
17."Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion."  
18."What's the matter, sweetie?"  
19."You're Satan."  
20."I don't want to hear your excuse. You can't just give me wet-willies."  
21."I'm bulletproof…but please, don't shoot me."  
22."Did you just hiss at me?"  
23."Do you really need all that candy?"  
24."It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka."  
25."I swear, I'm not crazy!"  
26."The diamond in your engagement ring is fake."  
27."No. Regrets."  
28."How drunk was I?"  
29."How is my wife more badass than me?"  
30."Be you. No one else can."  
31."I haven't slept in ages."  
32."I locked the keys in the car."  
33."Are you sure that's the decision you want to make?"  
34."You work for me. You are my slave."  
35."Take your medicine."  
36."They're monsters."  
37."Welcome to fatherhood."  
38."Why can't you appreciate my sense of humor?"  
39."It's your turn to make dinner."  
40."The kids, they ambushed me."  
41."Sorry isn't going to help when I kick your ass!"  
42."Stop being so cute."  
43."I feel like I can't breathe."  
44."You need to see a doctor."  
45."You're getting a vasectomy. That's final."  
46."I was a joke, baby. I swear."  
47."Dogs don't wear clothes!"  
48."I didn't think you could get any less romantic…"  
49."Safety first. What are you? FIVE?"  
50."This is girl talk, so leave."  
51."Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?"  
52."There's a herd of them!"  
53."Do you think I'm scared of a woman?"  
54."They're not your kids, back the f*ck off."  
55."You're a nerd."  
56."I'm late."  
57."Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!"  
58."You smell like a wet dog."  
59."I could punch you right now."  
60."Are you going to talk to me?"  
61."Welcome back. Now f*cking help me."  
62."If you can't sleep…we could have s*x?"  
63."Flea markets don't carry fleas, you know?"  
64."Here, take my blanket."  
65."I don't want you to stop."  
66."How could I ever forget about you?"  
67."You're bleeding all over my carpet."  
68."Run for it!"  
69."We need to talk."  
70."Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It's annoying."  
71."I want a pet."  
72."Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now."  
73."I'm not wearing a dress."  
74."I'm not wearing a tie."  
75."Quit beating me up!"  
76."It's a Texas thing."  
77."Don't argue. Just do it."  
78."I hope I'm never stuck with you on a deserted island."  
79."Does he know about the baby?"  
80."Hold still."  
81."I just ironed these pants!"  
82."Enough with the sass!"  
83."Show me what's behind your back."  
84."I'm not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor."  
85."Fine, don't say anything and make me worry."  
86."Stay awake."  
87."STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"  
88."You're not interested, are you?"  
89."I'm not buying ikea furniture again."  
90."Tell me you need me."  
91."Oh honey, I'd never be jealous of you."  
92."I'm telling you. I'm haunted."  
93."I had a bad dream again."  
94."Have I mentioned, I f*cking hate Halloween."  
95."It's Christmas, don't be mad at me."  
96."You're not going to starve yourself on Thanksgiving."  
97."The store ran out of Easter eggs."  
98."How could you forget your son's birthday?"  
99."You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich."

Even more prompts~ List C

1\. Take the long way around

2\. Can you shut up for five minutes, please?

3\. He's been gone for quite a while

4\. I can't see anything.

5\. I heard a noise.

6\. Scary movies are for chumps.

7\. You've gone to the bathroom fifty times today.

8\. The floor is lava.

9\. Where's my food?

10\. I bet you feel like an artist

11\. Did you ever clean the attic?

12\. Can I be of assistance?

13\. Get out of the way before I murder you.

14\. I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship

15\. You're breaking my heart, babe.

16\. Cry me a river.

a bridge.

18\. Get over it.

19\. Another credit card?!

20\. It's just rain, you aren't gonna melt!

's the last time YOU cleaned the bathroom?

22.I don't know why I married you.

you ever lied to me?

I trip over one more of your shoes, I'm throwing them all away.

25\. Aren't you supposed to be the adult?

26.I'm stuck! Help me!

27.I swear, I'm not scared.

do you think a cupholder is for?

know when your phone buzzes, it means I'm trying to talk to you, right?

that sh*t off!

's that last time we went on a date?

32.I thought you didn't like cats?

door's locked.

when you were a kid and you _

35.I'll just tell your mom on you.

36.I thought you were nice.

37.I had a dream about you.

38.I work pretty hard around here, but you get all the credit

color do you like better?

I your husband or your taxi service?

notes, sweetheart.

is where you impress me, right?

up lines only work when I'm drunk.

44.I can't believe you didn't remember

45\. If that makes me a child, so be it.

46.I could beat you up, you know that right?

it kill you to help people?

48.I bet you can't go 24 hours without cussing.

, I said I love you.

50\. Is it just me or is cold as hell in here?

51.I'm not weird, you're just basic.

sleep with one eye open, that's all I'm saying

off your shirt.

's there a pregnancy test in the trash?

55\. Way to go, kid.

56.I found the candles, we'll be alright.

could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain.

're never this quiet, what's wrong?

59.…or we could make out….

60\. I said "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

the hall, second door on the left.

62.I warned you. He warned you. Your freaking mom warned you.

still, for the love of all that is Holy.

you even human?

65\. We'll talk later.

66.K.

67.I'm afraid.

68.I thought there was time.

you just leave me alone?

70\. I'll carry it.

're not 'fine'.

you really taking his side right now?

73.I like proving you wrong.

can't drive, plain and simple.

75\. Who are you?

76.I think you need stitches

be a coincidence

you be romantic for once?

is your fault by the way.

80\. Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise.

me for falling in love with you.

82.I have fans. More fans than you to be exact.

83.I paid for half and you ate three-quarters.

84.I knew you'd be mad.

85\. If you die, I'm going to kill you.

've never smoked anything in your life.

gave me a black eye.

looking at me like that, weirdo.

if it sinks?

90\. Birds can't fly without wings.

I'm protective over the things I love.

SOOO classifies as a date.

backsies.

're an idiot. I married an idiot.

95\. I never liked it, I lied.

, we have to get up early tomorrow.

you trying to flirt? Because, you're embarrassing yourself.

when we were dating and you _

brave, sweetheart.

100\. I'm sorry, but that was adorable.

don't hate me, quit lying to yourself.

hear that? That's the sound of my awesomeness.

's my daughter, I can read her diary.

104\. That's a fact, Jack.

105\. Actually, I couldn't care less.

106\. I try my best.

107\. Doesn't make a difference to me anyways.

108\. I'm glad you're mine.

109\. You look pretty good for your age.

110\. You passed out for like an hour.

111\. Delete it. Now.

112\. You're a jerk.

113\. Are you high?

114\. No, you're MY bitch.

115\. Ew ew ew. You're so gross.

116\. Spare change for the poor and lonely.

117\. She's 6, how can she scare you?

118\. When's the last time we _

119\. He's spoiled rotten.

120\. I can't stay long.

121\. There's nothing we can do.

you ever stop smiling?

aside and watch a pro.

124\. Never give him stuff like that!

125\. You're the one who left it laying around.

126\. I'm a lucky girl. I'll admit that.

127\. Teach me how to play?

128\. It's called a prank.

129\. Well, you're a prick.

130\. Good, I hope you feel bad.

131\. You have cold, you're not dying.

132\. I have reasons. You wouldn't get it.

133\. I hope you have a cold shower.

134\. You don't mean that.

135\. Sing to me, please.

136\. Did you enjoy yourself last night?

137\. Why do they behave for you?

138\. Stop making your own rules.

139\. Don't open an umbrella in the house.

140\. You know what happens when you assume things.

141\. That's open for discussion.

142\. Oh, what a shocker, you have an excuse.

143\. Be serious for two minutes, please.

144\. I cheated.

145\. What's the biggest lie you ever told?

146\. Pillows are over-rated.

147\. Zombies aren't real, I promise.

148\. Are we lost or do you know where we are?

149\. We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill.

Visit prompt-bank (tumblr)for more prompts


	2. Usagi x Ushii

Prompts : 43 - Frost the da*n cupcakes

Pairing: Usagi x Ushii x Cupcakes

Genre: Romance (?), Humour, Random

Usagi was never too understanding of how feelings worked if he was honest. Until there he only wanted to be friends with everyone and there was only one way for a necromancer to do that: Kill whoever he wanted to be his friend.

That was until he found someone that would prefer to be alive rather than dead, even if the said person was always so calm and silent that made Usagi wonder if he was indeed alive or was just a soulless wanderer but that was one of the things that had attracted him right away, it was the best of two worlds: Being alive while acting like a dead friend of his.

And... Even if he actually tried to kill him, he probably would end up dead himself in his attempt as his opponent would be none other than the wildly known Warrior of the Ox, Ushii, the one that killed systematically anywhere he went, leaving only behind him a trail of the blood of his enemies.

The first thing he felt towards the other warrior, aside from his wish of being friends with him, was anger. An unexplained anger whenever the taller man was too focused on his food to notice him. Ushii was someone that was always focused no matter the situation and usually would put up with all the nonsenses that Usagi would bring up but he was always so distant everytime food was around.

Usagi didn't take too long to find out that the anger he felt when those situations happened was actually jealousy, which even he had found ridiculous: Was he jealous of food?

Yes. Yes, he was. But that had the strong points of things, that way he now knew of a way to get closer to the strong warrior. Usagi had even asked for Sharyu's help to teach him how to cook and bake cakes and as result, Ushii started spending more time with him in exchange for food, not that Usagi would believe it would be the only reason he would be near him.

"Ushii... Sometimes I think you only want to be my friend because of my cupcakes." Usagi told him one day, while the other warrior was still engulfed in cupcakes but there was only silence from his part "What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Can I still have the cupcakes?"

With that, all the cupcakes were frost from there on.


	3. Snake and Dragon

Prompt 104: "Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries."

Pairing: Dragon and Snake

Genre: Humor

It wasn't all that rares the occasions where the Tatsumi twins would get too lazy to cook so a familiar trip to the drive-thru was quite frequent.

Snake was more of a fan of this than Dragon, who cared a little more about his appearance than his brother, so the younger sibling would always bring home his arms full of food, having his brother saying "That is too much food for you." But it was always ignored.

They were once watching a movie marathon on one of those times and Dragon, who had finished his food, went to attack his brother's portion or more precisely his chips.

However, when he tried to reach the fries, a hand slapped away his, the Snake warrior not even taking his eyes away from the screen "Can't touch this."

"Oh come on. Give me some fries, remember young brother, sharing is caring. Now give me those fries."

He tried to reach for the bowl that had his target but his brother once again removed it and put it aside "Well, love is tough. Fight for it."

Dragon smirked and jumped from the couch, throwing himself at his brother, who had grabbed the bowl and dodged, before getting up and running away.

This eventually lead to a chase between the twins, something that still lasted for a couple of minutes, if not an hour, but Dragon finally managed to grab a hold of the bowl that had the fries "HA! Victory!"

Snake rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the couch again, returning the movie on the place the had let on while the Dragon happy grabbed one of the fries and put it on his mouth.

He then looked at the bowl with an expressionless face and shrugged before letting the bowl on top of the counter and going back to the couch "Idiot. I hate it cold."

"Order fries for yourself next time, stupid."


	4. Ino x Usagi

**Prompt: 86 "Am I scaring you?"**

 **Pairing: Toshiko x Usagi**

 **Genre: Romance**

Warning: Adorable Usagi attack

Introducing horror movies to Usagi was not a good idea. At all. At least that was what Toshiko thought right after agreeing on watching one with the other warrior.

To her surprise, the rabbit warrior had come to her with a Dvd in his hand, Toshiko only needed a short glance to figure the type of movie it was and to nobody's surprise, it was a movie about zombies.

Toshiko at first tried to deny his request for her to watch the movie with him but ended up not being able to resist the cute puppy eyes the necromancer gave her, even if his attempts to make her watch the movie were things like " this is a movie on how to make friends."

During the movie Ino tried her best to keep her composure, even if she hated any sorts of horror movies, she just hated and nothing would ever be able to change that fact, and Usagi was trying to understand why the protagonist was running away and/ or killing the zombies that he assumed were his friends.

At some point, Usagi rested his head on her shoulder, making her jump in fear of being taken by surprise. What caused him to look at her, both shocked and scared of having done something wrong "Did I scared you?"

"Of course not. As if. " She faked a huff, trying to return to her royal attitude without giving out her fear but as a scream came from the screen, she snapped and ended up throwing herself to the closest thing possible, in this case, Usagi's figure.

Usagi tilted his head in confusion when the Boar's large arms engulfed him in a surprise hug but he shrugged it off and hugged her back before returning to see the movie.

Ino refused to remove her face from Usagi's chest and he didn't mind the warmth of the warrior so they spent the rest of the movie in each other's arms.

Ino felt safer that way and Usagi enjoyed being near his "friend".


	5. Usagi x Toshiko prompt 49

49 "Quit touching me. Your feet are cold."

Pairing: Toshiko (Ino) X Usagi

If she wasn't lying to herself, Toshiko would, without a doubt, admit that she knew right from the start how clingy her boyfriend was.

She was never too fond of those type of person as she loved her freedom but after she started seeing Usagi, all of her previous lovers didn't matter anymore, after all, she could only focus her attention on her necromancer.

Usagi, in his turn, didn't mind any situation where he was able to hold her hand, brush her long hair, or really anything that involved some contact.

He. Loves. Cuddles.

"Usagi. " Toshiko would start when feeling his arms around her and his body tangling up with hers while they were lying on the bed, ready to go to sleep "Quit touching me! Your feet are cold. "

That would only make him drag her body even closer " But I want to cuddle! "

She wanted too, yet she would never admit it.


	6. Usagi x Toshiko Prompt 12

Prompt 12- "I'm pregnant "

Pairing - Toshiko x Usagi

"I'm pregnant. " Toshiko stated boldly, after many days of thinking on how to approach Usagi with the news, unsure of how his reply would be.

At first, he just looked at her with a blank expression, until looking down at her stomach for a couple of seconds before looking back at her with a smile "No you're not. "

Toshiko blinked, now asides from a necromancer he could see when someone was pregnant? "Excuse me?"

"I said you weren't pregnant. You look great like always" He showed her a huge innocent grin that made her wonder if he knew what he was talking about.

"Usagi... Do you know what pregnant means?"

He tilted his head in confusion under her question "of course. Isn't that a code when women are getting fat? "

The tall lady wasn't sure if smack him or hug his innocence, she settled with a tired sigh when realizing he didn't have a clue what pregnant meant. Was that man really going to be the father of her child?

"No Usagi. I mean, they do get fat but that's because there's a child inside them. And this one..." She couldn't help to let out a smile while carefully caressing her tummy " Is mine... And yours."

Thank god he already knew how the children were made, so that would take away a necessary conversation, yet something on his face told Toshiko he still didn't have understood her.


	7. Tatsumi brothers

/great news- New prompts have been added in the first page

Prompt #59 -"How do I even put up with you?"

Pairing :Twins

A twin is even better than a romantic soul mate, because they don't need any mushy things to know about it. It's quite frequent for the Tatsumi brothers to know exactly what the other is thinking, feeling and where the other is, that's one of the benefits of being a warrior twin, on the other hand, the spell can easily turn against the wizard and as the duo loves pranks, they can either be a extremely easy target to each other or a rather hard to fool.

The younger brother usually has a tendency to burn things, or let his animals run wild in the apartment, something that the older brother hates, especially when he brings over guests.

The older brother, as a payback, turns on the air conditioner to the freezer, making the room as cold as possible, something that Nagayuki can't stand. He also purposely fills empty chip bags with pieces of fruit as a gift to his dear brother.

Either way, by the end of the day, both of them have no clue on how they are able to put up with each other.


	8. Ushii x Tora

Prompt 19."You're Satan."

Pairing: Tora X Ushii / Kanae x Eiji

Genre: Romance, Lime (?)

It was still early when the first light of the morning hit the Young Aira warrior apartment's window, the sun lights went past the curtains and hit a tall man's face, causing him to open in his eyes lightly, adjusting them to the brightness.

His arms rested tightly around the petite warrior figure, feeling her calm breathing in her sleep until she shifted slightly to move more in his warmth, something he knew as a sign of her awakening, their bodies still naked from the previous night provided even more contact between the two.

Eiji kisses her neck while still holding her in his embrace, her back meeting his chest with their bodies still tangled with each other "I'm going to grab food, is there anything you want to eat? "

"Are you on the list?" Kanae seductively purrs, turning her face to rub her cheek against his own before resting her forehead on his, humming when feeling his arms slowly move around her body, giving special attention to teasing her chest and lower stomach.

"I've heard that Satan was supposed to be tempting... Yet I didn't expect to be this hard to resist "

"Are you calling me Satan?" She purred under his touch "That's mean" Kanae tried to pout playfully, yet as his hands found the spots that just made her melt she could only let him continue his job.

The two ended up adjusting their positions, ready to re-create the same activities that had been engaged the previous night once again, the breakfast is long forgotten as the main meal had changed.


	9. Dotsuku

Prompt: "I forgot I was a single dad"

Character: Dotsuku

Genre: Angst (?)

Dotsuku never really minded the way his life was.

Was it dull? Yes, yes it was.

Was it lonely? Somedays.

Yet, there was something that could bring him happiness no matter how hard his day had been. It always cheered him up to come home with the small girl he had adopted, like him she had been denied by the society and that made her likable to him right from the start.

Would he be able to live without her? Probably.

Would he be happy?

"Dad? Are you happy?"

Dotsuku looked at the small girl on the other side of the table, her eyes glowing with concern when seeing her father figure unusually kept to himself during dinner, and the Dog warrior couldn't help but show her a smile.

"Of course."

Sometimes, being a single dad is hard, especially when your job makes it unsure if you'll return home alive by the end of the day, yet Dotsuku couldn't change it for any other way.


	10. Tatsumi Twins and Sharyu

Prompt 146. " I don't care if you're 4 or 40, you don't hit people"

Characters: Twins and Misaki

A/N: Mama monkey is the best.

Two individuals sat on the floor, their head looking at the floor as a young woman looked down at them with reproval eyes.

The twins, although none of the two feared the monkey warrior in her peaceful mood when she was upset the story was a little different.

"Want to explain that?" She pointed at the television, that was currently transmitting a news about a recent robbery that had caused one person to get slightly injured in the process.

The pair usually didn't hurt anyone during their jobs yet sometimes accidents like those happened. This time, Misaki had heard about it and couldn't help but scold the brothers.

"What's the big deal? If it was a four-year kid hitting that guy nobody would care." The younger brother mumbled, trying to escape the wrath of the female warrior.

" I don't care about the age. What you did was wrong. Apologize."

"Sorry. " The two mumbled under their breaths, trying to give their best innocent and credible voice, trying to get free from the scolding session.

Misaki sighed "Just promise you'll be more careful next time," She asked, for the third time that week and probably it wouldn't be the last one as she knew about the twins techniques.

Either way, they still promised and Misaki ended up letting them go.

During dinner, Misaki was eating with her boyfriend when the news started: "Good night. We'll start with breaking news, there was another robbery with one more victim with light burnt marks."


	11. Toshiko and Kanae

Prompt 50."This is girl talk, so leave."

Pairing: Toshiko and Kanae (including Toshiko x Usagi and Kanae x Eiji)

When Toshiko and Kanae found each other for the first time outside a battlefield it had been a really random encounter. To start with, it happened in a beauty salon: Toshiko had already a ritual of spending every Friday there, yet only one day she noticed some familiar ginger hair of a young lady that was fixing her nails.

At first, there was only that feeling of 'had seen it somewhere ' until a name came to her brain "Tora?"

"Inounoshishi?" The same confused tone came from the other female once she had turned to look at whoever had called her warrior name.

So, they didn't exactly start in the best way, nor the worse, it just happened and with the passing time the two started to get more comfortable around each other, to the point of being able to speak about their personal lives.

One day, to Kanae's surprise, a certain Rabbit warrior entered the salon in search of Ino to which the Tiger warrior thought he was looking for a fight but to her surprise the Boar only looked at him and pat his head affectionately "Usagi, I'm having a girl's talk with Tora, please leave us. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

The Rabbit pouted but after a couple of attempts to stay with the two female warriors, he did what had been told and left.

"I'm sorry about this. He doesn't like to be alone for too long" Ino rolled her eyes but then looked a little concerned at Kanae "You don't think two warriors being together a wrong thing, right?"

Kanae let out a small smile, understanding the situation the other warrior was in " Don't worry if I thought that it would be such hypocrisy on my part." An arching eyebrow and a small smirk from the taller lady was enough for Kanae to understand she wanted to know more, and unconsciously a light blush started to adorn her cheeks "I... I've been seeing someone"

"Someone?" Toshiko hummed curiously, putting her finger to her lips as she remembered something "That's right, you have a crush on Ox, I'm happy things are going well for you two"

Kanae's blush only got darker and she hid her face behind her hands, now she started to regret telling her about her past and the previous meet with the Ox warrior "S-Shush. It's no crush."

"Alright, alright. It's not a crush" Toshiko smiled at the bashful moment of the tiger, who was starting to calm down a little "You're totally head over heels for him"

"TOSHIKO!"

The blonde simply laughed, a little too loud that she was thaught that was polite, but she was truly happy to be able to share those moments with someone she could consider a friend.


	12. Tatsumi Twins Parents

/I'm open to more ideas as I'm running out of request~

Prompt: 32 "Why did we have to have kids?"

Characters: Twins / Parents

Genre: Humour

"Aww, they're so cute." They say.

"They must be such little angels." They say.

yeah... Angels.

A couple could disagree with that.

Like any parents, they had started out with thinking how amazing it was to have twins, it was double the fun and cuteness. Yet, they weren't prepared for the troubles that the two brought when together.

The first cases had started even before the Tatsumi twins discover their abilities as warriors of the Snake and Dragon clan, they had a tendency to make a mess out of everything they passed by if they were eating, they would throw the food to the floor, if the were bathing, there would be water everywhere - not to say they would get dirty once again after a couple of minutes-.

When they found about the youngest fire addiction and the oldest ability to fly, things started to escalate pretty quickly, having to always have a fire extinguish anywhere near them to prevent them to stay homeless and even the need to get a leash to let the small dragon fly around without hitting anything.

From time to time, the twin's parents would wonder why they had to have kids, yet every single night when watching the peaceful expression of their sweet kids cuddled up with each other like little angels, they couldn't imagine a life without them, no matter how much troubles they caused.


	13. Ushii x Tora Prompt 14

Prompt 14: " .Off"

Pairing: Tora x Ushii

Genre: Comfort, romance

A/N: At first, I was going for some more lewd stuff here but then I thought that I rarely see Tora confronting her problems and let's face it, that girl had some real mental issues /depression / to be taken care of.

It was almost three and half of the morning when the apartment's door opened to reveal a slight tipsy Tora, who was instantly confronted by her partner, who was more concerned than mad.

"Tora... Were you crying?" Ushii instantly notices her red eyes and didn't take too long for him to realize she was in an emotional drunken state, that didn't really happened too often but it wasn't the first time he had caught her that way.

"Great deduction daddy. " She laughed a little, intoxicated by the alcohol and proceeded to head to the kitchen in search for more drinks.

Ushii just followed, only to find her already sitting on the counter with two bottles of wine on each hand, one empty and the other full "Why were you crying?"

She didn't answer until the bottle was almost empty and even after it still took a while for her to give him his reply, yet she refused to look at him, instead, she looked at the ground like a child that was guilty of doing something wrong.

"Sometimes... I wonder why you need such a useless thing like me by your side"

"What do you mean?"

She laughed "C'mon, let's face the truth, I'm completely broken. I don't blame my father for doing what he did, even if I try to fix my life I'll always end up fucking somewhere... " She took another sip of her drink and looked at him with a somewhat mocking smile even if her eyes could only reveal a broken gleam " Oh... I think I know why you need me... I never thought the almighty genius of slaughter would take pride in watching those around him admire him and as doing so, realize they'll never be as good as him. Great job, Ox-boy."

"Take it off." He tone is colder than she'd ever heard him, in any situation she had faced with him.

"Why? Tell me why. You know it's true"

He grabbed her face with both of his hands, making her look straight at him to see how serious he was, it was even intimidating " You're not broken. You're not useless. You don't ruin anything. You could have lost your way in the past, but you've found it again, didn't you? It's our past that makes us what we are today, yet it's us of the present that makes the future. Don't be lost in something that you can't change and just focus on what you are now: you're strong, independent, loyal and that's all I ask for someone to be by my side. No, I don't want someone. I want you, and you know that perfectly."

Tears start forming in her eyes during his speech and by the end of it, it was impossible to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks, slow yet abundant as the girl let out all the frustration she had been holding, until she couldn't help but hug that figure she admired so much, once again being her support.

A long silence followed, yet the couple stood lost in each other's embrace until Tora spoke again, her tears by now stopped "I love you... I really love you"

"I know."

"Please, don't let me fall again... "

"Never." He moves to kiss her, gently and tender and she instantly melted into it, the effect that the alcohol that she had used to forget her worries was nothing compared with the comforting effects that Ushii gave her.

Her hands moved to his shirt and were starting to unbutton the buttons when the two hands that were on her cheeks moved to stop her, causing Ushii to break the kiss and look at her

"You're drunk." If it was another case where she wasn't emotional needy, he would probably just let go with the flow and let things happen yet, this time sex wasn't what Tora needed and so he would control himself for both of them.

"You're sexy, what's the news? Why are we stating the obvious?" She rolled her eyes at the obvious statement as if that wasn't something frequent.

"The news is " He picks her up and she, in her tired state, only allowed him to do so without giving any resistance "That you're going to sleep."

With a hum, the tiger curled up in his arms under the protection and warmth they gave her, falling asleep instantly.

When laying down, the two are cuddling as the tiger even asleep refused to let go of Ox's figure, Ushii placed a kiss on top of Tora's head and gently rubbed her head, playing a little with her wild ginger hair and hearing a purr coming from the sleeping girl "I love you too much to ever let you fall."


	14. Usagi x Toshiko Prompt 83B

Prompt 83 B "Show me what's behind your back"

Pairing: Toshiko x Usagi

Genre: Humour, romance

With time, Toshiko learned the ways of Usagi behavior, when he was nervous, when he was excited - that was almost 90% of the time...- when he was even jealous, and she knew perfectly when he was up to something.

So, it wasn't a surprise when one day, Usagi returned to Toshiko's room hiding something behind his back, he had a huge grin on his lips that it was almost impossible to take it off, something that makes the female wonder if it was a good idea to ask why he was so happy.

"Usagi? What are you hiding behind your back?" She asked after a long silence between them yet the other didn't even budge "Usagi. Show me what's behind your back. Now. And I hope it's not another bunny"

He gave her a familiar puppy look that she knew everytime he really wanted something, mostly to beg her to let him keep the bunnies he had gotten somewhere or to ask for cuddles.

"Usagi. I've told you before: Stop bringing bunnies! They multiply even faster than my non-reload!" Toshiko sighed and rubbed her temple, thinking how hard it was becoming to take care of so many fluffy creatures.

"I know, I know... But I thought you would like this one..." He then reveals the plushie bunny behind his back, what let her quite in shock. He put the tiny stuffed bunny on her hands and she stared at it, her fingers moving slowly around the textile to feel it, feeling the soft cotton under her skin.

She didn't remember the last time someone had given her something other than jewels and other expensive things and a plushie... Did she ever even had received one?

Usagi still looked at her excited, waiting to see her reaction to his gift and he noticed how a small smile grew on the corners of her lips, herself being unable to stop herself even if he saw how much she was struggling to not show any emotion.

"I guess... I don't mind these sorts of rabbits."

Like always, she quickly remembered how careful she needed to be around Usagi as in a couple of day after that small gift, her room was now inundated with bunny plushies from all sizes and every cuddling session wouldn't be complete if one of those plushies wouldn't be either being hugged too or ended up falling over them as they laid down on her bed.


	15. Usagi x Nezumi

A/N : already a small note, I'm not really a big fan of this pairing but hey, why not giving it a try?...br /

I'M SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS.

Pairing: Usagi x Nezumi

Prompts"

126."Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!"

127."You nap, I'll stay awake."

112."You can't just hug me and think everything's okay."

86."Am I scaring you?"

83B."Show me what's behind your back."

If there was something Nezumi hated it would be being interrupted during his sleep. That and when someone stole his cheese, it was mostly a prank from the twin warriors that would hide his cheese and blame him for eating while sleeping.

One particular day, the twins had the brilliant idea of telling a scary story to Usagi, who since then refused to leave Nezumi's side. The rat had honestly been a little annoyed at first by the clingy Rabbit but he ended up getting used to him.

During the night, while they were sharing a bed - because when stated that Usagi never left Nezumi's side it really meant it - Usagi had been moving more than usual, so much that it was disturbing Nezumi's sleep.

"Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep." His voice came out muffled and tired while his eyes didn't even open, only when feeling one arm wrapping itself around him "Usagi? Wait... Are you... What?"

"I'm protecting you. " He said as if his intents were clear but to his surprise, he noticed how the younger warrior's ears had turned into a light red color. "Did I do something wrong?"

" Not necessarily but..." Nezumi stopped talking, thinking about how to talk, to Usagi without hurting him " You can't just hug me, or anyone, out of nowhere and think everything's okay."

"why?"

"Because... " One more pause, again for the same reason " you just can't"

"Alright..." Usagi ended up removing his arm, even if he still didn't exactly understood why the rat was that nervous " Then, while you nap, I'll stay awake watching you."

" H-heh?" Nezumi was now fully awake and staring at Usagi, even knowing he didn't mean anything wrong, there was something on that statement that just sounded creepy "ok... You're kinda scaring me now..."

Usagi tilted his head to the side in confusion " Am I scaring you?"

"eh..." Nezumi noticed how Usagi had hidden his arms behind his back as he caught a glimpse of something shiny behind the warrior "Usagi? What's behind your back?"

"oh. Just something to protect you."

" show me what's behind your back." He ordered and Usagi, a bit reluctant, showed him his two weapons of choice that had been hidden behind him on the floor. Nezumi took a deep breath before replying " yes, you're scaring me."


	16. Usagi x Nezumi part 2

Pairing: Usagi x Nezumi

Prompts:

72."Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now

93."I had a bad dream again."

It wasn't really needed to be a detective to understand that Usagi wasn't the best person to socialize with, no matter how much he tried to make friends.

He tried. He really, really tried yet he never was able to hold a person's attention for more than a few minutes without them thinking he was a weirdo.

Eventually, he managed to find some persons like himself yet, even those were a little prudent when approaching him but they ended up accepting him, it took time but it finally happened.

Until one night, Usagi remembered closing his eyes and when he opened them again, he saw all of his so-called friends had turned into what he had until then called friends: brainless zombies that just existed to follow him yet he didn't want creatures like those anymore, he wanted friends that would be themselves.

Thankfully when he opened his eyes again he realized it was nothing but a dream after seeing Nezumi's figure sleeping peacefully on the other bed.

Seeking for comfort, Usagi got up from his bed and sneaked into the other warrior's bed, who turned around when feeling movement from the other side of the bed, instantly staying face to face with a worried looking Usagi.

"Usagi?" He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes "What's wrong?"

"Can... Can you smile? I really want to see you smile right now."

Nezumi looked at him confused, he was used to Usagi's being an awkward mess yet he had never been waked up just because he wanted to see him smiling "What happened?"

The Rabbit looks away from him, instead of turning his back on him as if now feeling ashamed of his request "I-I had a bad dream..."

"Another?" Nezumi saw how the older warrior nodded his head lightly and sighed, petting gently his hair in an affectionate way to show some tenderness to the rabbit, who always appreciated some comfort "Let's make it this way, I'll let you stay here tonight and tomorrow let's clear that nightmare once and for all from your hear, alright?"

Usagi turned around again with a smile and nodded, getting cozy in his place and letting the gentle petting allow him to sleep.

Nezumi watched as the breathing of the necromancer got smoother as he fell asleep. He knew perfectly what the nightmare had been about: he knew about Usagi's fears of being alone.

Yet he would make sure Usagi knew that he could always, at least, count on him.


	17. Ushii x Tora - Smut

Prompts: 9. Quit it or I'll bite and 20. Did you really just made that sound?

Pairing: Tora X Ushii

Genre: Romance, (lazy) Smut

Tora was not sure of how she should be feeling at that moment, on one side she was happy that at least she was able to hide the deep blush that adorned her cheeks as the tall warrior, that was engulfing her in his arms, was more focused on keeping their hiding place safe to check on her, yet on the other side she could easily feel his breath so near, his scent was also extremely intoxicating and she felt her skin on fire wherever his hands rested.

The small space they had inside the closet they were hiding made it impossible for any personal space and so, the two warriors found themselves in a rather compromising position: The Ox had to be sitting on the closet's ground with his back against the wall, his long legs had to adjust to give some space to the Tiger, who had to basically straddle him, so Tora had to wonder how much focused Ushii really was to not notice how flustered she was with such proximity and to not be bothered by the fact that he had a half-naked warrior on top of him.

His warm hand was on her lower back, she could feel his thumb near her lower underwear, and she let out an involuntary purr, something that made her blush even more as she was now sure the other warrior's attention was on her.

"Did you really just made that sound?" Ushii asked with some mockery of his voice and Tora could see how he was fighting back a smirk, what didn't help for her to contain her blush.

"What the hell are you saying?" She faked a huff and turned her face away from him in an attempt to hide her beat red expression.

They stood in silence for a while until Tora felt Ushii moving under her and quickly felt his breath even closer to her neck, shivering in pleasure when she realized how his lips made contact with her skin.

"W-What are you doing?"

"An experiment"

He slowly kept kissing her slender neck, moving up to keep kissing her face, her cheeks, forehead, the tip of the nose, chin and the corner of her lips all the meanwhile Tora tried to not let any sound of pleasure under the affections, that was until Ushii lightly brushed his lips against the other warrior's "W-Wait... Quit it... Or I'll bite you."

She tried to glare at him to show some intimidate but with her cheeks still reddish, even more than ever before, it was hard to be taken seriously, especially when she let out another purr when Ushii gently started stroking her hair with one of his hands.

"Is that so?" Tora felt his lips turning into a smirk against hers "That seems like a risk I'll have to take."

With that, he didn't give Tora time to react as he pressed his lips fully against hers, shushing the female warrior in case she still had anything to say.

In both shock and excitement, she kissed him back, her hands moved from being trapped on his chest to his shoulders, feeling the muscles under her palms. The kiss was chaste, a little unexperimented yet the two seemed to be enjoying.

Some steps walked past the closet they were in, yet none of the two occupants of the furniture seemed to even notice or if they did they were busy with other activities.

They broke the kiss, yet it didn't take too long to return to another one, this one more passionate as all the shyness and inexperience facts started to be forgotten, either due the adrenaline of the moment or due the fact of this being something they both desired for so long.

Another kiss followed, and then another, until Ushii moved his lips to taste the skin of her neck, earning a pleasuring sigh from Tora when placing small kisses all the way down her throat to her chest.

Ushii, then, slowly licked back from her chest to her throat, placing a teasing kiss on the connecting point between her throat and chin, meeting one of her weak points by the way she gasped and meowed his name, what only encouraged him to continue.

Tora, on the other side, was trying to touch any parts she could reach that body she admired for so long, having finally her chance to do so. However, having so much blocking her contact from the delicious skin that was under the clothes, she started to untie his tie and proceeded to open his jacket and shirt, even if it was impossible to remove them at least she would try to touch everything she could.

She felt his hands all over her body and they were setting her on fire, especially since he was taking his sweet time almost as if making her plead "Ushii."

As they explored each other's bodies with their hands, the position they were in didn't allow them to do much more, the closet seemed to turn a little hotter and the clothes ended being dodged to allow their activities to take a step further.

Both let out a mix of a gasp and a moan when they finally turned into one, Tora moving closer to stay as close as possible while her hips stood in the same pace creating a steady rhythm, with Ushii helping her moving her hips with his hands there.

Ushii panted, trying to recover his breathing rhythm, after all was over, while holding Tora in his arms, who was doing the same thing as he could feel her breath on his neck, feeling how the warrior nuzzled against his skin while purring until he felt a light pain on his neck more precisely where Tora was.

Tora backed away a little with a proud smile as she looked at the bite on his neck, sticking her tongue at him when he silently asked for what she had done "I told you I would bite."


	18. Twins Toshiko

Prompt 9B "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

Pairing: Dragon/ Ino / Snake

Genre: Humour

Every single night Ino swore the same thing: Never let the twins sleep in the same bed with her.

Yet, every single night she always had two partners on her bed no matter how many times she had warned them.

Although, if she saw the facts she knew they only did that to mess with her, after all, she was the heiress of the Boar's clan and she would need to keep her posture.

One particular night Ino decided, once again, to try to argue with them for the right of her privacy in her bed.

"You two." She started, like always, when seeing two similar warriors sitting on top of her bed while playing a random game with their cards, giving her low or none attention "Are you listening?!"

"Yeah yeah. Go on, what's up?" Snake asked, throwing one of his cards to the pile of other cards that were in between him and his brother.

"You two are going to leave that bed tonight and never return. You have your own bed! What else do you need?" She still remembers how much money she had spent in buying two of the best beds of the market in an attempt for her to restore her own bed from the reptile warriors, yet they had ignored completely her offer and kept returning to her bed.

"You can't banish us! This is our bed too!" Snake groaned as Dragon let his cards to the bed, having won the duel they were in, and then finally the older looked at the Boar.

"Yeah, I already marked my territory so now we can leave it." Dragon defended his property, crossing his arms with a smirk adorning his mouth what caused a certain discomfort for Ino as she knew nothing good was coming, either way, she still decided to ask.

"What do you mean...?"

"I licked the bed. Now it's mine." The older Tatsumi brother pointed at the pillow where Ino normally slept, giving extra information that didn't even need to be told.

"You licked my bed?!" She shouted, for moments forgetting everything she had learned about keeping her posture and calm but how was she supposed to react?

"It's OUR bed." The twins commented at the exact same time and Ino could only stare at them, feeling all of her energy being drained more quickly than every experience she could recall altogether.

"I-I... Fuck you."

With that, she turned her back at them and with a loud bang, she closed the door of her bedroom behind her as she walked to the guestroom, where the beds she had ordered for the twins were, even if in her head she was still refusing to have lost the war for her bed's property.


	19. Snake x Tora x Ushii

(Special) Prompts:

-Why would I move if I'm so comfy?

-If I asked, you'd say no. - you don't know that.

\- It's not fair that you're hot and funny"- " look who's talking... Just kidding, your jokes suck"

\- you broke what? " Don't worry... I'm okay "

Pairing: (one-sided) Snake x Tora x Ushii

Genre: Romance, Angst, One-sided

A/n: Honestly, after Ushii x Tora(OTP as you probably know by now) I must admit that I find Tora x Snake pretty adorable.

Also, I forgot to mention earlier... But, if you have a headcanon, a scenario or prompt you would like me to write about it feel free for comment or send a PM

It had all started with playful flirts that didn't mean anything. Snake just adored seeing the light blush that was on the tiger's cheeks in the first time he had tried to flirt with her, getting a surprise when the woman actually sent a remark of her own to match his.

He knew right from the start she was just being friendly at him, after all, she saw how Tora looked at Ushii and no words were needed to understand the feelings she felt for the genius. Yet he found funny that she would actually play along with him, he was expecting her to either ignore him or just tell him to buzz off.

From the flirts, they started hanging out, just as friends. Meeting mostly on cafés or restaurants or then just a walk to the park was enough as the two got to know each other. The Tiger was a complete and everytime they met, Snake couldn't help but feel more attracted to the woman, her personality was so strong like he had never seen or even imagined as she told him about her past, and for the first time, he'd heard her talk about how she met Ox.

She had been so lost st and somewhat ashamed of her past as she kept her glance to the coffee shad ordered to notice how his hands had involuntarily clutched into fits as she poured out her heart. He didn't understand why he had that reaction but when he told to the closest person he had, his brother warned him "Don't order your suicide. I'm pretty sure Ox is not one to stand up to. Just don't let your jealousy take over you."

Jealousy. Ridiculous word. The young Tatsumi brother thought. There was no place for jealousy. He knew Tora was off limits from the start, he didn't need to be reminded.

Yet, those thoughts were the ones being ignored once he was again with Tora. He was happy, truly happy. He had seen his brother in some relationships but, despite being twins, Dragon had always been the favorite to be chosen so Snake had usually been left out but not this time. This time things were different. He truly felt that Tora had also as much fun with him as he had with her and the happiness he felt was so much that he could even ignore the problems he would need to face.

One day they were in her apartment watching a movie that, honestly, none of them were actually watching, they were both just lazy to get up to grab the remote to change the change the channel so they stood there watching a romantic drama.

The movie was so slow that Takayasu ended up getting sleepy and so he lay down and rested his head on the Tiger's lap, closing his eyes.

"I'm not moving. This is comforting" He said, noticing how her scent was soother and waiting for her to demand him get off but to his surprise, she laughed, and he felt her nails lightly scratching his scalp as she petted him.

"Alright, If you're comfortable" She simply said and continue playing with his hair while he tried to not look at her, feeling his face getting hotter.

They continued "watching" the movie in silence, Tora was still playing with his hair completely unfocused from the movie but the younger Tatsumi brother was actually paying attention to a scene where the protagonist had asked the romantic interest if he could kiss them and that made an idea appear on his brain "Tora?" She hummed in reply, mentioning he had her attention.

He stood in silence, thinking how to ask what he wanted to ask but ended up chickening down "I... Forget it. Even if I asked, you would say no."

"You don't know that." She said, what caused him to look up at her to find her smiling down at him, twirling a piece of his violet hair on her finger "c'mon, spill it."

"Can I kiss you?" Finally, for the first time, he saw the shocked expression on her face replacing the smile she had previously on, for sure not having to expect that request but before anything else, he faked a smile and a chuckle, pocking her nose playfully "Just kidding."

"It's not fair." She laughed along with him, finally returning to herself and actually mistaking the request as a prank "You're hot and funny, how do you didn't found anyone yet?"

"Look who's talking..." His smile turned into one more genuine, his feeling staying true once again for a couple of minutes until his playful nature helped hide his pain "Just kidding, your jokes suck"

"Excuse me?" She took her free hand to her chest in a fake hurt way, even if she wore her usual bright smile "That is only because you would be offended If I told something funnier than yours"

"Sure." He chuckled and just watched her smiling down at him, even knowing his feeling would never be returned at least he could still admire that smile that, somewhere in time he had felt for.

Eventually, it finally came the day where the Tiger decided to confess. And that was the day where the cold reality fell for the illuded Snake.

He watched her confess her heart for the almighty Ox. All the warriors saw it, actually. It had been a meeting between the twelve representatives of the zodiac so they were all present.

"I finally managed to break it..." He muttered, so low that only his brother, that was right by his side, heard him but under the loud noise of the warriors congratulating the new union of the Ox and the Tiger it was really needed a good audition to be able to hear him.

" you broke what? Are you ok? " His brother asked him, concerned. He knew he had warned him before but he also knew his brother threw himself to his feelings way too faster, most of the time ignoring anything his brain told him.

"Don't worry... " He smiled while feeling his heart breaking bit by bit, watching as the new couple stood in a world of their own, getting blessings from the other warriors" I'm okay"

After all, he knew right from the start that he would never have her heart.


	20. Niwatori and Tora

Prompt 133: " We're not playing strip poker. I don't care what I said when I was drunk"

Pairing: Niwatori and Tora

Genre: Humor

"I don't care what the stupid drunk me said. I'm not playing strip poker" Niwatori immediately told to the excited Tiger, while rubbing her forehead, feeling her head about to explode thanks to the hangover, well at least she learned her lesson about challenging Tora for a shot competition.

"Well, your stupid drunk self was way funnier. " Tora pouted and leaned back on her seat, watching up the sky while trying to think of an idea to bring the girl to play with her "Hey, we could invite Dotsuku, would that help?"

"I don't know, would you like to bring Ushii into this?" The Chicken replied ironically, not expecting a reply but instead, Tora looks back at her again with an expression of ´how did I not thought about it?´ on her face.

"He sucks at any kind of game... Hehe, that's not a bad idea" The ginger-haired comments, laughing a little at the idea the problem would probably be how to convince Ushii to play a game to start with, then something that would involve fewer clothes, although her mind started drifting away when thinking about the view that it would be given.

"Tora... You're bleeding" Niwatori sweatdrops while the Tiger Swope the blood that started running from her nose, causing her to let out another nervous chuckle/laugh.

"Sorry, was thinking about... Something. " Niwatori arched an eyebrow, a hangover Niwatori wasn't really the nicest person or the most tolerant one.

"Why don't you ask someone else to play the game with you? I'm sure the twins are the ones that like to gamble..."

"That's right! I forgot about them! And they're hot too! Thank Niwatori!" The excited Tiger thanked her and before the green haired could understand what was happening the other warrior had already run off to go find her partner in the game.

"Y-Your welcome...?" Niwatori commented to no one in particular, only the air was her company yet, at that moment, the silence was the best thing that had happened to her as she could remember a good reason to never try to drink as much as the Tiger.

A/N: In the meanwhile, some lewd things with a tiger, a dragon, and a snake happened xD


	21. Snake x Tora

Prompts:

13 "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while.",

65B ."I don't want you to stop."

131C" You are cold, you're not dying."

Pairing: Snake x Tiger ( and sort of x Dragon...)

Genre: Romance ((now yes, nobody's having a broken heart, I promise))

A clicking sound was the only warning the two warriors had to realize they were stuck in the room they were supposed to investigate. The warriors of Snake and Dragon had a new target for their treasures and a curious Tiger wanted to see them in action so, after some persuading, she was able to keep them company.

Like usual, one of the twins would stay keeping an eye to not be caught and it had been Dragon's time to do so, that meant the other two went explore by themselves. Everything had gone perfectly fine until they were in the saferoom, where all the jewels they were looking for were.

They weren't exactly caught, much for their luck, but the security had been making his usual shift and had seen the door open so he just locked it without giving much thought, assuming one of the bosses had forgotten to close it.

"Oh great... We're locked." Tora checked the door, finding it clearly locked, and leaned her back against it to look at the younger twin with her usual grin "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while."

Snake hummed and leaned his back on the wall behind him, facing Tora "How long will it take till that guy comes to help us?"

Tora shrugged "Scared to be here with me? I don't bite... Unless you want. I would believe you would find it kinky" She emitted a sound similar to a purr and Takeyasu tried his best to find another topic.

The room was not exactly cold for a normal person but to the younger twin, who always searched for the hotter places he could find, the room was incredibly cold for his tastes " Why is this room so cold? I'm going to die soon."

He dramatically puts a hand over his chest and lets himself fall to sit on the floor, hearing Tora's laugh at his small act and could almost imagine how she had rolled her eyes "You are cold, you're not going to die just because of that. But well... if you want we could cuddle to help you keep yourself warm~" She purred and then laughed even more when noticing the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"S-Shut up..." He muttered, looking away from her. In his distracted moment, she took the hint to make her way to him silently, almost like a feline about to attack, and sat on his lap, purring to catch his attention once again and smirking, even more, when he realized the closeness she had gotten them to the point of being nose to nose.

" Any idea on how to make me shut up?" Her smirk turned into a soft smile when noticing how he gulped, clearly embarrassed and excited at the same time. She saw how his eyes moved from looking at her emerald eyes to her lips and vice-versa until she decided to make a final step.

Wanting to test the snake warrior a little, she faked a sigh and slowly, teasingly passed her hands on his chest, making sure her nails lightly scratched him to make some friction, before starting to pull away "Takeyasu... I'm sorry, I don't intend to push your buttons... I understand that you don't want me this way..."

"W-Wait... Don't go. I... I don't want you to stop." His arms quickly found themselves tangled around her figure, pulling her closer once again, this time pressing her body completely against him and burying his face on her neck.

Tora smiled and moved her head to be able to kiss his head, being the only thing she could do as they were in that position. Until Takeyasu moved, removing his head from her neck and lining their faces before finally crashing his lips onto Tora's, who smirked into the kiss before melting into it.

Dragon ends up unlocking the door after a while, now much to the Snake and Tiger's displeasure "Pardon my instruction but I came here to remind you two that we're still on a mission. Being locked here isn't a good reason to go make out... for that I also want to be a part of the team."


	22. Twins Boar

Prompt 135 " Are you scared...?" "Then why won't you look at the screen?"

Pairing: Dragon/ Ino / Snake.

"Are you scared?" Ino asked, her eyebrow arched in both confusion and surprise. She had found it weird in the first place when the Twins asked her to watch a movie with them. She knew right from the start nothing good could come but finding both of them cuddling with a blanket each was rather an amusing sight.

She hated horror movies, that was a fact, yet she wasn't exactly one to let her pride be hurt with such low cause, She was a warrior, She had seen even awful things and a movie wouldn't be her end.

The boar warrior wasn't even sure what was the troublemakers' initial plan to start with, probably scare her to make her more vulnerable to their pranks.

"No way. " The two replied in complete sync, why only made the woman's smirk to increase.

"Oh really? Then why don't you look at the screen?"

"Because... " The older one started, trying to make up with a solution that would get them out of the situation without hurting their pride, looking at his brother for help "we... We're tired. Yeah, that's it."

"Tired?" Boar couldn't help but let out a graceful chuckle escape her lips "That is the lamest reason I've ever heard..."

"Are we being insulted?" Takeyasu got up, clearly shaking in fear but puffed his chest out in pride and trying to look as offended as possible "I would never... C'mon brother, let's just leave"

"Agreed." His brother kept the act and even before Toshiko could blink, the two other warriors had already run to the bedroom ~ probably to hide under her bed's sheets- and the female only shrugged, picking up some popcorns and laying down on the couch, now happy to have all the space for herself.


	23. Ushii x Tora x Twins

Pairing: Ushii x Tora x Twins

Prompts:

A1- the skirt is supposed to be this short

A16- I'll Kick his ass If you want me to

A33- call on line 1

A46- I thought you were dead

b4- I'm too sober for this

B42- stop being so cute

B73- I'm not wearing a dress

B74- I'm not wearing a tie

b76- It's a Texas thing.

A/N: The adventures of a newlywed couple and their adopted .

Both Ushii and Tora didn't even know when they had started sharing the apartment with the twin warriors. The answer would be: they weren't sharing. The troublemakers just decided to visit the couple and since then refused to leave so they had all been living together since then- Tora enjoyed their company as takeyasu would have drinking competitions with her and Nagayuki in a way taught her some tricks that helped her to take a few peaks when Ushii was showering without him noticing, and Ushii... Ushii was still with a thorned opinion about them but as his girlfriend didn't seem to be bothered ( most of the times), he simply ignored them.

One day, after the couple, arrives home from shopping food they were already a little caution when hearing voices coming from the bedroom the two shared. They already knew nothing good could come from that room when they let the twins by themselves.

"Is this skirt really supposed to be this short?" Takeyasu asked while holding a short orange skirt, his mind drifting to more inappropriate thoughts while imagining the warrior of the Tiger in those clothes... Or without them, not noticing how the two figures looked at them with unimpressed expressions on their faces but the twins were far too busy checking the closets.

Nagayuki threw him a dress to the face to make him shut up "Then just use that"

"I'm not going to wear a dress!" The younger shouted at him, removing the piece of cloth out the way and noticing on the large shirt that his brother had, the slender figure of the Ox was clearly too large for Dragon's size so it kinda looked more like a dress than a shirt "You're not wearing a tie..."

" I hate ties. "

"I'll wear a dress when you wear a tie." The snake proposed, a small smirk on his face as he knew his brother wouldn't refuse a challenge.

"Then I guess we'll both wear nothing." The older shrugged but a faked cough got their attention, finally turning to look at Tora and Ushii.

"The only one that can wear nothing here is him." Tora pointed at her boyfriend to prove her point, then pointed to behind her at the kitchen where the bags were "Now go help and unpack that."

The twins grumbled a few bad words but followed the orders, even if Tiger and Ox caught one of them muttering "If you'd boss me around while wearing that skirt I wouldn't say no for sure." What made Ushii turn to his girlfriend with a completely serious expression, so serious that Tora didn't know if he was even joking " I'll Kick his ass If you want me to"

Another time, Tora and Ushii had been cuddling on the couch while watching a movie, along with Nagayuki, who was eating his chips while sitting on the floor, when suddenly a phone starts ringing.

The dragon accepted the call but after a few seconds he passed the phone to Tora, being the closest person "Call on line 1"

She rolled her eyes and focused on the call, getting worried about each and every word that came from the other side until she ended the call " Where's your brother?"

"I think he's dead," Dragon muttered, still upset with his twin from a previous sibling discussed that had led the Snake to go on a solo mission.

"What?"

"It's Texas way."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Tora asked him shocked and not understanding, or why he was so calm in the first place.

"Once you get rid of the body, they have no proof." Dragon simply shrugged, trying to not reveal his fears for his brother.

Tora sighed, finding the rare sibling rivalry the two had quite tiresome and got up to get ready to get the younger brother out of jail, where he had been caught until someone would pay for him to get out.

Nevertheless, despite their small fight, once they got reunited again, the twins didn't let go of each for the rest of the day.

It wasn't all that often when the twins caught Ushii being affectionate with Tora, yet those times usually led to awkward silences as they ended up always ruining some heat moments between the two warriors.

One of those times, Tora was sitting on the kitchen's counter while Ushii's face was buried on her neck, trailing a line of butterfly kisses up her neck, till it reached her face and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, what made her smile in a lovestruck state, holding his face in her hands to make him look

at her " Stop being so cute."

"Keep the pg here." The younger Tatsumi shouted, instantly catching their attention, what broke immediately the mood.

"So you two are back..." Ushii calmly released his prey, and backed off a little, looking seriously at Takeyasu before getting out of the kitchen "I need to go buy some snake traps..."

"Hey Tora, so the things between you two are really going well heh?" Takeyasu teased, taking a cookie from the jar that was on the table and eating it.

"It seems so... " She smiled at nothing, sighing happily as she let her fantasies get the best of her and jumping from the counter to the floor, she was almost 100% sure nothing could bother her at that moment...Or so she thought...

"Well, if you ever end up that badly, please remember that both of you just have one heart so don't break it. Instead, try to break his bones, it's less useful."

The happy expression vanished as she looked at him with a poker face, not amused. At all.

"I'm too sober to handle you."


	24. Tora, Ushii, Twins

Characters/ Pairing: Ushii x Tora ( Snake/ Dragon AKA Their adopted kids)

Prompts:

61b."Welcome back. Now f*cking help me."

54b."They're not your kids, back the f*ck off."

79b."Does he know about the baby?"

's there a pregnancy test in the trash?

48c.I bet you can't go 24 hours without cussing.

A/N: Part 2 of the random family

Also... Vacations! Finally ;-;

The battlefield was never a happy place and the warriors knew it better than anyone else. Unfortunately, it wasn't all that unusual finding a recently orphan child in the middle of the war and when that happened Ushii and Tora would make sure the child was in good hands, that also meant they usually took care of the kid until finding a good orphanage or finding some relative of the child.

Both of them being child soldiers they knew the pain the young one was feeling and that made it easier for them to try to ease the children pain. Thankfully the two troublemakers that insisted on living with them were good in distracting children.

The snake loved when they brought kids, to which Tora had once to shout at him as he didn't let go of the younger, who he named Ace - because it was the closest name he could remember to ice- "Takeyasu! That's not your kid, back the f*ck off."

"Tora, language..." Ushii sweatdropped over his girlfriend short temper, he was already way too used to her style of language yet she was still near a kid.

"Sorry... But Takeyasu, listen to me" She said, more calmly this time when seeing the Snake warrior pouting at her with a three-year-old giggling kid on his arms, who was trying to reach for him.

"Fine." With a grumpy mumble, he settled the little boy on the ground, earning a whimper as he tried to go back to his arms.

On the other hand, the same story wasn't happening to the older Tatsumi, who barely had patience when his brother and Ace had fun burning the plans he had made for the next robbery, or just the fact that now he didn't have a chance to watch his movies in silence.

He also hated that his brother had a new partner in crime for pranks. Tora and Ushii weren't ready to find a Nagayuki laying down on the floor, with his feet and hands tied and a small boy jumping on his back while Takeyasu looked proudly down at his brother, making sure the rope was tight enough.

"Welcome back. Now f*cking help me." The dragon growled in pain as he tried to hiss at the one that was jumping on his back, yet he only managed to make him laugh even more.

" I bet you can't go 24 hours without cussing." Tora sighed and went to untie him while Ushii picked up Ace "Well, either way, you better say your goodbyes to Ace. We've managed to find Ace's Family and he'll return first thing in the morning."

There were immediate responses from the twins, one looked glad at the news while the other looked completely devasted "Heh?" "Thank God"

The next morning was one of the saddest Takeyasu could ever remember. He had even slept cuddled with his small little temporary brother, which let Dragon a little jealous - not that he would admit-. After the breakfast and getting dressed, they bid their goodbyes, the child excited to go back to his family yet he seemed reductant in letting go his brotherly figure, which caused Takeyasu to gently ruffle his head "There there, I'll go visit you someday. I promise"

The door closed being Ushii, who carried Ace on his back to deliver him to his family that was waiting outside. Seeing the devasted look on his brother's face, the Dragon was almost sorry for him, especially knowing what was coming soon.

"Tora..." The older started, half whispering to not catch his brother's attention but he was more focused on watching the door with hopes that Ace would return, getting the female's attention, who looked at him with curiosity "Why was there a pregnancy test in the trash?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the question and quickly turned to look at Takeyasu, then at the door as if checking that Ushii didn't return yet, then returned to Nagayuki with a hiss "You've been checking the trash again?" But with a sigh she calmed herself down, not wanting to bring attentions "Does he..." She signed to the younger brother" also know about the baby?"

Nagayuki shook his head in denial, the child had made him forget telling his brother so he should be the only one knowing the Tiger's secret "Not yet..."

"Great. For now, I don't think it's a good idea to let him get attached to any kids..."

At least now they knew how easily attached Takeyasu was with children.


	25. Ushii x Tora x Dotsuku

Pairing: Ushii x Tora x Dotsuki

Prompts:

115."No more dogs. How hard is it to understand?"

58."You smell like a wet dog."

54\. Why's there a pregnancy test in the trash?

Warning: Polygamy relationship.

Being in a relationship isn't something that many warriors were concerned about and the three representants of the Dog, Ox, and Tiger were no exception to that rule so they weren't exactly sure of what to call their relation, yet as long as everybody was ok and happy nobody complained.

It had started out of a way for them to relieve some stress from their life but things ended up getting more complex and it evolved to something more than just one night stands or friends with benefits, to the point where they all, along with Dotsuki's daughter, started living together and actually calling what they had their own little family.

Just like children, dogs had also a huge tendency to be fond of the Dog warrior, and his roommates had different opinions about that: Ushii was mostly ok with it as long they didn't ruin anything, Dotsuku's daughter loved animals so she got extra excited when one decided to follow her dad home and Tora... The dogs seemed to love her, or at least love running after her after she started hissing at them to not get close to her. She usually ended up having to run away, screaming Ushii's name for help while also shouting curses and threats or things like "No more dogs! How hard is it to understand?!"

Out of the three, Ushii was the one that appreciated the silence the most and usually took those few moments either to read or to take care of his sword. Those moments were usually interrupted by food, Dotsuku's daughter asking him questions or Tora demanding him for cuddles.

Tora was the one that always started any sorts of romantic activities in the group, either because she was in the mood or she just wanted cuddles and usually escalated to another level every time Dotsuku's daughter was not home.

Like it was frequent, one time Ushii was calmly reading his book while Dotsuku was taking a shower and Tora was nowhere to be seen until she made her appearance and immediately went to sit on the Ox's lap, dodging the book to make space for herself and physically demanding for the man to notice her. With a small smile, already used to the Tiger's technics, he dodged the book lightly to the side, still using one hand to support it while the other started brushing the wild ginger hair of his lover, earning a loud purr and felt her rubbing herself even closer to him. That was her nose caught the horrible scent of something she prefers to avoid "Don't tell me he brought more dogs here..."

Ushii looked down at her in confusion but the bathroom door was open before he had said anything and the girl continued herself "Why does it smell like a wet dog here? Oh, wait..."

Receiving a scolding look from the Dog warrior she shut up, remembering how the man wasn't exactly a normal human. The amazing skills of Dotsuku always made Ushii more cheerful and Tora more tolerant of the dogs' issues and meals were always the more normal like situations of their days, with the little one telling them about her school day and the adults sharing something that had occurred to them, until on a day a confused little girl sat on the table and when they asked why she was making that face she answered "Just wondering why was there a thermometer in the trash"

"oh. " Tora gulped when noticing the two males looking at her, now both with confused expressions too as they knew it wasn't exactly a thermometer that was in the trash "Well... It seems you'll have a little brother or sister"

Dotsuku chocked on his water and Ushii would like to say he was surprised but after not seeing Tora drinking for a couple of days he instantly knew something was happening, as for the little girl, she was too excited to notice the adults.


	26. Toshiko Twins

Toshiko/the twins

64."Just don't buy a goat. I don't care what you do, just no goats."

19."You're Satan."

54\. Why's there a pregnancy test in the trash?

Handling the twins wasn't easy. Handling DRUNK twins was an impossible mission.

Last time the twins were drunk, it had been Toshiko's turn to handle them as they decided it that way. It was around three A.M when she received a call from an unknown number. Still being half asleep she didn't bother with it and answered the call, Nagayuki's voice came from the other side "Hey Toshiko!"

"It's 3 A.m. Tell me immediately what you want before I send someone to kill you for interrupting my sleep."

"I need money. I've found the perfect goat and I need it." He chuckled, not even sure why but Toshiko immediately recognized his drunken state.

"What...? Where are you? Why do you need a goat?" She was getting more and more confused with each word, not understanding what was happening.

"Toshiko, listen to me. That goat... I need it. It's going to be a sacrifice for Satan. It's a case of life and death"

"Go back home. You're Satan itself, you don't need any rituals, just sleep. Just don't buy a goat. I don't care what you do, just no goats, please." With that she hung up the phone, ignoring the pleads that came from the other side, and set it on her table before turning her back and returning to sleep.

Another time, it had been Takeyasu's turn to get wasted and to Toshiko's surprise she had found him sitting down near the toilet with his head hidden behind his hands and many, many, many empty bottles around him "Takeyasu...?"

He looked up at her before returning to the initial pose, mumbling something that Toshiko wasn't able to understand, to which he repeated: "I'm pregnant."

The boar sweatdropped and looked at the trash can, where stood a completely untouched pregnancy test, with the box saying ´Congrats, are you expecting a baby? Let's find out´ "Takeyasu, you're drunk, not pregnant."

She thought he would be happy to hear her comforting him but instead, she met a cold, angry expression on the Snake's face "Why don't you let me be happy? I'm gonna run away."

"Please, do."

Toshiko had no clue of why they kept returning, and how long it would take for her to finally lose her mind with those two.


	27. Ushii x Tora, their kids Snake, Dragon

Ushii x Tora and their adopted children ( Dragon/ Snake)

Prompts:

124\. Never give him stuff like that!

115\. Ew ew ew. You're so gross.

Living with the twins was a challenge even more dangerous than any mission some warriors received, and even the famous genius of slaughter admit that himself, of course, that it didn't help that his girlfriend most of the time would be too excited to join in any sort of pranks the twins had in mind and so their behaviors were even more encouraged.

It was almost needed a survival book to know what to do and what not to do with each of the twins, for example, Tora had learned the hard way to never let Takeyasu alone with a lighter. After the house being almost burnt down, she was even scolded by Nagayuki, who had been the savior and taken the lighter away from his brother, knowing perfectly what was going to happen "Never give him stuff like that! Everything that means fire will mean new house searching."

Even if the older Tatsumi was a little more responsible, he had also his share of warnings, although not as dangerous as his brother, which were softer like leaving packs of chips everywhere in the house, building a huge pile of clothes or accessories he found interesting and leaving the A/c constantly turned on to fresh the house- something that annoyed his dear brother and turned the electricity bill way too high, Ushii would demand him the money back as he refused to waste his own money that he usually sent to refugee funds on unecessary matters.

The weirdest thing that the two "responsible" adults had caught their child figures doing had been, without a doubt, catching the twins eating their food while watching some show about poker. About the eating part while watching tv there was nothing new, but the part of the food... Nagayuki was, once again, munching on his favorite chips, nothing out of the ordinary, Takeyasu on the other hand...

"What are you eating...?" Tora asked, a little scared if she was honest. Lizards weren't really her thing, especially when they were as big as the one that Takeyasu had on his hand, but she could live with them - Even more when the younger Tatsumi constantly got their house full of tiny (and not so tiny) creatures of that type-

"A lizard, isn't it obvious?" He answered without taking his eyes away from the screen, taking a bite on one of the reptile's legs "Wanch chome?"

"Uh... No thanks... Where did you get it?"

"I found it outside, it was injured so I tried to help him but it ended up dying... So I'm celebrating his funeral by giving him a deserved death."

"Wait... " Ushii finally spoke, after recovering from the surprise even if his voice was as stoic as usual as if it didn't have happened anything out of the ordinary and this was a common occurrence "You are eating an injured animal, that could be sick and will give you some health problems? You know we have food in the fridge, right?"

He nodded but continued to eat anyway, which caused the two to look at the older sibling who just shrugged "Let him be, he does this ever since he can remember and I'm not seeing you two changing that."

Other than the sound of the tv and the munching both twins were making while they ate, there was only silence filling that apartment until Tora ended up breaking down "Ew ew ew, this is so disgusting... You're gross"

Even if there were few things that made Ushii not hungry, watching a lizard being eaten was one of them, so the two ended up deciding to go to the kitchen, where they could have a decent meal.


	28. The family

Prompts:

137: "Why do they only behave for you?"

Pairing: Ushii x Tora (( Their kids))

A/N: I'm just gonna call these four "the family" from now on.

Tora didn't understand. She simply couldn't understand why she was so ignored when she requested the twins something and her boyfriend could make them follow his rules with just one glare.

Maybe it was because of his title as the genius of slaughter and how the twins were aware of how dangerous Ushii was, unlike herself that had the appearance of a fragile woman, very often even being compared to a school girl. She was sure they also knew how powerful she was, nothing that could ever be compared to her boyfriend, yet she had some tricks in her claws too.

Yet, that didn't exactly explain why whenever she returned home after leaving the three males in the apartment, the house would be in perfect conditions, and when Ushii left the apartment with her and their two "roommates" part of the house would either be frozen, burnt or just scratched.

"Ushii~" She whined, catching her boyfriend's attention, who had been reading his book while laying on their bed. Nighttime was honestly the only time the two could be together and not being interrupted so Tora had taken the chance to ask for some advice "How are you able to do it?"

"Do what...?" He arched an eyebrow and closed his book, putting it on his table.

"Having those two to respect you. I'm tired of trying to make them listen to me but it never works" She pouted and rested her head on his chest, purring when feeling his fingers scratching her head.

"Does my little tigress really want to know how to stop them from destroying the house?" He felt her nodding under his hand " Well, it's easy. Just stop giving them alcohol. Alcohol doesn't help with them and you only give them more drinks, of course, they would destroy the house."

So, it wasn't directly about her. It was all drinking problem.

" I see... So, I just need to stop to give them drinks or we can search for a new place, is that it?" Ushii nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess so, now it's time to sleep." He reached out to his lamp and turned off the lights before settling himself in his place to sleep, feeling Tora cuddling up with him like usual.

Despite her efforts, a week later when Ushii returned from a quick mission, he was not surprised to see the couch burning, the television frozen and Tora checking a house catalog.


	29. Usagi and Nezumi

Prompts:

List A 4,-"Who gave you that black eye?"

10-"If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You're on the couch for a month!"

18-"It's okay to cry…"

49-"Quit touching me. Your feet are cold."

Pairing: Nezumi and Usagi

Being friends with Usagi was a challenge for sure, for starters it had been a pain to convince the Rabbit warrior that he could have living friends and not corpses but then Nezumi quickly understood how attached he was to human contact.

His first mistake to learn that was instantly on the first night he had taken in the Rabbit warrior to his apartment as he didn't have the heart to let him sleep outside, after him not telling anything about where he lived Nezumi had assumed he just lived wherever he could find.

He had forgotten the fact that he didn't exactly have a spare bed so after checking for another solution, he guessed it wouldn't hurt to let the Rabbit sleep with him until they got another place for him to sleep.

Bad decision. Even checking with his ability for any path where Usagi wouldn't end up sleeping on his bed, there was always a way for the Rabbit to sneak in and ending up sleeping next to him so there was really not much of an option either way.

Usagi, like what Nezumi believed, was a cuddler. An extreme cuddled, in fact. No mattering how many times Nezumi would try to create some space between them, space would always disappear and the Rat even shivered when feeling the cold feet touching his "Usagi, quit touching me. Your feet are cold."

The rabbit would back off for a couple of minutes until returning to his place to have as much human contact as possible, what eventually made Nezumi give up in scolding him until he ended up making Usagi have his improvised bed on the couch.

With time, Usagi revealed to be a little overprotective over his friends, even more, when knowing how fragile living ones were, so when one-time Nezumi came home with a black eye after tripping during a gym class, being too tired to pay any decent attention to it, Usagi was extremely mad and actually seemed to get all the details of who he needed to pay a visit.

"Who gave you that black eye?"

"Nobody. I just fell, calm down." The younger had reassured him while putting ice over his eye to try to ease the pain, yet it took a couple of hours to finally make the Rabbit forget about the issue, even if he had some doubts about him letting the matter go.

The first thing that really shocked Nezumi was when returning home one day, finding Usagi in a corner with his head against the wall and his back facing him. At first, Nezumi thought it was just Usagi being Usagi but then he heard something similar to a sob, what caught his attention "Usagi?"

The Rabbit turned around and Nezumi could see the tears falling down the red eyes, his face surprised to see him back so quickly after he had gone to get some groceries after they had spent the day doing what Nezumi called normal person's activities, and somewhere during the day the Rat had admitted he considered Usagi to be one of his closest friends.

"It's weird... I'm happy... I finally have a friend but I'm crying..." Usagi looked at him confused, whipping the tears away from his eyes.

Nezumi couldn't help but smile a little seeing the Necromancer like that, for what he had been told Usagi never exactly knew what was like to have a normal life so he assumed even the most normal of things were a source of happiness to the Rabbit "It's okay to cry like that. You're crying out of happiness."

"That... Makes sense... I'm happy, aren't you?" The Rabbit threw him a smile, not really a creepy one but a truly genuine one, that was returned by the Rat, who didn't have the heart to tease him and only gave him a nod.

One of the things that let Nezumi lose his mind was the fact that Usagi insisted on using hot water in all of his baths, what had the consequence of having a Nezumi take a bath of cold water "If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You're on the couch for a month!"

The rabbit looked up from the television, that was passing a children's cartoon to look at the student with wet hair, making it stick to his forehead "But I already sleep there."

"Uh... Then... Uhm... you'll sleep on the ground." Nezumi corrected himself while trying to dry his hair with a towel.

"Why?"

"Because it's a punishment."

"That's a weird punishment... When my friends don't do what I say, I'll just destroy them..."

"Usagi... Just don't use all the hot water again... Please." The young warrior sighed, not sure if he wanted to know the treatment that the zombies received, having learned many, many times not to step on that subject.

Living with an excited Rabbit that was still learning how to have friends without killing them was a challenge, but at least made Nezumi's life not so dull.


	30. Ino x Sharyu

Prompts:

13\. "looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while"

14\. "Take. It. Off"

122\. "Do you ever stop smiling?"

106\. "I try my best"

50\. " You know you want it, sweetheart"

Pairing: Ino x Sharyu

A/n: Hope you guys don't mind but since it was the same pairing it fit better joining the two requests in one part.

It was a nightmare. It needed to be. Ino couldn't believe in the situation she was in, never in her life had a mission turned against her as she found herself locked inside one of the rooms of the building she had been investigating, a trap for sure. The worst thing about it wasn't had been fooled, but instead being on a room with the person she could stand the less.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while" Sharyu turned to the Boar warrior with her usual smile that as far as Boar knew never left her face.

Ino wanted to say something of the sorts of ´Take it off, please´ but thankfully for her, she managed to catch herself before losing her composure and instead just focused on the reason that was bothering her "Do you ever stop smiling?"

Her tone ended up getting out harsher and more poisonous than it should as she had tried to keep her facade of trying to tolerate the other woman yet failed a little bit, nonetheless, the Monkey either didn't seemed to notice or just ignored the annoyed tone.

"I try my best" Sharyu smiled even more brightly, much to the Boar's displeasure as she couldn't find herself being able to look away from that smile that seemed to never had seen what a warrior had to pass by.

It was pure hate, disgust, and annoyance towards the Monkey, there was no way she could possibly be attracted to someone like that, Ino unconsciously scolded herself, not even knowing why she was giving so much attention to the subject. She had and has many lovers, all of them males, and she only wanted more as they never felt like they were enough. Then again... She never really felt any emotion towards them, nor felt something coming from them. While the benefits were great, she still didn't have what she desired the most: love.

´This is silly´ She continued her trail of thoughts ´Just the thought of being stuck in here with this Monkey is already driving me mad.´ She noticed how the other warrior kept rambling on something but Ino's attention was more directed in the way that the smiling lips moved, ending up completely entranced by the elegance of them.

They seemed so pure, teasing, and seemed to be calling her, Ino had to admit that only a few things managed to get her attention and the Monkey had her at the moment completely submitted, even unaware of the fact.

The heiress had never felt anything so strong as the desire to feel those lips against her own, surprising herself as she never expected to be attracted in such way to another woman, let alone someone as undesirable as the monkey warrior, but just the thought of a kiss made her bite her lip with anticipation.

"C'mon, you know you want it" The teasing sounding remark got the fantasizing Boar away from her thoughts, just in time in fact before she could let them get any wilder.

"H-Heh? Could you repeat?" She coughed before talking, trying to avoid any changes in her voice that would somehow embarrass her even more.

"Make truces. Maybe we could end up having something in common and it would be silly to let any sort of rivalry coming from our clans to get in between us. I would like us to be friends and who knows, maybe even hang out outside missions? " The monkey politely repeated, assuming the Boar was having a sort of anxious behavior for being locked in that room.

"Oh..." Ino tries her best to hide her blush under the awkward moment that she was facing yet she was taught to not let it bother her and always act with grace "I'll have to check on my agenda. Now, can we just try to find another way out?"

Monkey smiled and nodded, getting back to work to try to find an exit so she could meet with her client. Boar, on the other hand, even if she was trying to also find a way out, she couldn't help but keep her gaze secretly on the Monkey, hating the fact she needed to admit how attractive the warrior was and how actually excited she was about her offer.


	31. Ryoka x Dotsuku

Prompts:

A15" Well, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not.",

A24 " We're playing checkers. If you don't like it, leave.",

A42,"For the hundredth time, I'm not your babysitter."

A72, "You're competitive and so am I, and it's going to lead to a fight

A114 "."I prefer blondes."

A143"Hold my hand so he gets jealous."

Pairing: Ryoka x Michio

Whenever Michio's daughter asked him to define his relationship with a certain Chicken warrior he would never end up just staring at her, having absolutely no certain answer to give to the young girl.

If he was honest, the most part of the time it seemed like he was Ryoka's babysitter as he always found himself taking care of the woman whenever she needed either a place to stay during her breaks between missions or whenever she lost control with the other warriors.

The last time that happened, for what Michio understood, Kanae had somehow convinced the other female warriors to go out for the night and the Chicken had tried to outmatch the Drunk fist warrior, that obviously wasn't a good idea but he couldn't help but accept to take back the warrior home when Kanae called him to grab her from the club.

Of course, Ryoka started to give some fight, saying she wanted to stay in the club and keep drinking and dancing, what made the Dog warrior sigh, the loud music being a pain for his sensitive ears "Ryoka, let's settle this. I know you're competitive, but you know by now that I am too. You're coming home with me, whether you like it or not, or this will lead to a fight."

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, or almost even a full minute until her brain finally managed to trigger a reply, which was a roll of eyes "Geez, why did I get such an annoying babysitter?"

The dog's patience was getting shorter and shorter and the music was starting to annoy him even more than he was already "For the hundredth time, I'm not your babysitter and now, we're leaving." With that, he grabbed her wrist, rather roughly which earned a surprised yelp but aside from that she allowed herself to be dragged, or rather she didn't have conscious to deny anything at that moment.

They walked in silence for two minutes until a chirpy, drunk Ryoka started talking again "You know, there was a really cute guy tonight on the club... It kinda made me realize that I might prefer blondes, do you have a type Dog-man?"

Seeing that he didn't give her any reply, Ryoka started thinking to herself and, with a gasp, she stopped walking, making Michio also stop as he felt her movements stop "What's wrong? You forgot something?"

Her green eyes almost shone, what caused him to pray for his safety as he predicted that nothing good was coming, but he wasn't expecting her to release her wrist from his grip and instead grabbed his hand "Quick, hold my hand so he gets jealous"

Saying that Michio was confused was now beyond it, "Who...?"

"The guy! The blonde one! He might be watching us."

Michio didn't really smell anyone or anything but them anywhere near but he figured it would be useless to fight with a drunken Ryoka so he pulled her once again to try to make it home as faster as possible.

"Dokku~" She chirped again when they were at the entrance of his place, it wasn't frequent she would treat him by his warrior name, yet she always had her timings to do so "Do you think you can dye your hair blonde? It would be the best of two worlds. But, I guess I can make an exception with my type..."

Once again, Michio could not answer her with proper words so he just chooses silence, either way, words were never his style.

The dog warrior returned to the living room with a glass of water on his hand, yet he wasn't prepared to find a sitting down Ryoka in front of a mirror with a book between them with some random accessories like small rocks, rings and jewels spread on top of the book "What are you doing now...?"

She was so focused that she didn't even turn to him, instead, she made a shushing sound "Quiet dog, we're playing checkers. You can either watch, or you can leave, this is getting good, that chick knows exactly every move I make!"

"Ryoka... Please, please just go to sleep"


	32. Sharyu and Nezumi

Prompt A4 "Who gave you that black eye?"

Pairing: Nezumi and Sharyu

A/N: As I don't have a good internet connection till the end of week, I will only upload this chapter but be prepared to receive many chapters

Despite being both warriors, Sharyu acted more like a mother figure instead than a rival and Nezumi, being the youngest warrior, needed more attention according to her and since the other warriors, mostly the twins encouraged her to get more concerned as like they always told them " puberty is a hard time by itself" which contributed to Monkey's assurance to make a good life for the Rat.

The first time Sharyu visited Nezumi's place she was more shocked that she should be, even more, when she was already prepared to meet the regular mess of a teenage student that lived by himself.

If we were truly honest, the room wasn't really that messy as Nezumi liked to have his stuff clean but unfortunately, the female warrior had decided to visit on a bad time where all of his books were scattered around the room, either the ones he had been looking for study or those that he had just tossed around during his search. Nevertheless, Sharyu refused to leave until everything was clear.

She then proceeded to take a look at his fridge to make sure Nezumi had enough food for someone of his age and could only stare at him after opening the fridge for brief seconds " Really? Is there anything else in here but cheese?"

"I think there's cheesecake... Somewhere..." Nezumi looked away, choosing not to admit the preference of choosing fast and instantaneous food.

From there on, everyday when he arrived from school, we would meet a homemade meal from the Monkey warrior herself with a different card everyday with some encouraging words. Even when she had to go on a mission, she always made sure she got him enough meals until she returned, giving him the idea of having a mother taking care of him, what actually brought him a smile on his face.

Thanks to his ability, Nezumi often was a sleeping walker, even if the most time he was aware of his surrounding sometimes he couldn't help but stumble around stuff which resulted in minor injuries.

But, in the sights of a Mother, even the tiniest scratch usually meant something to live or die for , so when he met with Sharyu and she saw on red his left eye was due all the rubbing he had done along the day out of being tired she immediately started to freak out "Nezumi, what happened to your eye?! It's almost black! Did someone gave you that black eye?"

She carefully caught his face on her hands, analyzing carefully the 'wound' and Nezumi could only try his best to not give any bad answer, after all, she was only looking out for him.

Even if the pacifist warrior was a little exaggerated when it came to playing a motherly role, Nezumi couldn't really complain all that much about her presence in his life .


	33. Dotsuku x Niwatori part 2

Prompts B6, 10, 37, 53, and 91

"I need a place to stay"

"The ladies love a guy who's good with kids"

"Welcome to fatherhood"

"Do you think I'm scared of a woman?"

"Oh honey, I'd never been jealous of you"

Pairing: Niwatori X Dotsuku

On the next day, Ryoka awoke with another pair of eyes staring at her, making her forget about a headache for brief moments as she wondered about her location, her memory still blurry from the previous night.

From the girl, she understood that she was probably in Dotsuku's place, after all why else the little girl would be there? But a voice only confirmed her doubts, even before turning to see the cup of water and some pills for a headache on the Dog's hand " So you finally decided to wake up... Were you really that into your game with yourself yesterday?"

"Ugh... Shut up Dog, my head hurts... What happened last night?" She complained while taking the items the other warrior gave her.

"Well, I could tell you but... I'll just let you suffer and not tell you what happened. Let me just say you're a pain in the ass, even more, when you're drunk. " He yelped, what caused confusion on the Chicken's part but she then saw how the young girl had pulled her father's tail.

"No bad words!" She pouted, upset with her role model and then even apologized to Niwatori for his part before going to the kitchen, leaving the two adults alone in the living room.

"Was I really that bad?" Ryoka broke the silence that was settled by the young girl leave.

"Depends what you call bad... Is trying to make a nonexistent dude jealous bad? Or maybe playing checkers with a mirror?" Dotsuku sat next to her, after she had gotten up from her lying position to be sitting and saw her burying her face on her hands.

"I... I will never go drink with Tora again." She swore to herself, even knowing she would sooner or later break that promise. Taking a deep breath, she removed her face away from her hands and rested her back against the couch's back "So... Is it fun to be a dad?"

"Oh yeah, fun." She could hear the irony on the Dog's voice, even if she knew how much he cared for the girl " It was also fun coming home to a huge sign saying 'welcome to fatherhood' and everything has been rainbows since."

Ryoka showed a small smile. Despite those words, there was nothing he could say to make her ignore the behavior he had towards the child, seeing how he treated her like his

She took a look at her surroundings, watching carefully his place"This place desperately needs a female touch. Why don't you have a girlfriend? Don't you know that the ladies love a guy who's good with kids? Unless..."

"Hm?" Dotsuku hummed in confusion, not really understanding the woman but knowing what he knew about her, nothing good would leave those lips.

"Are you even into women? You seem scared of having me around" she teases him, covering her smirk behind one of her hands.

"Do you really think I'm scared of a woman ? Especially you... I just take my cautions now that I know about you."

"Sure, keep saying that."Her smirk only got bigger and moved closer to him, brushing her arm with his and whispering in his ear "Does that mean you're a virgin? "

"For someone with a hangover, you sure can talk. " Dotsuku made no movements other than his head, that had been turned to the Chicken warrior, who by now didn't even tries to hide her smirk.

Thankfully for the Dog, his daughter's presence blocked the comeback that Ryoka was preparing as she gave her a plate with eggs and bacon.

"Dad made this for you"

"Aww Dokku, you care about me" The female warrior smiled as she took a piece

of the eggs.

"Just shut up and eat. And don't get anything dirt"

"So things don't really get dirty here? " She smirked and cleaned the pieces of food that had sided to the corner of her lips with her finger, when realising the glance that the Dog shifted to her lips, she made sure to leave her finger clean, letting her tongue linger for a few seconds before removing her finger when hearing him gulp " Don't worry Dokku, I make sure everything is well taken."

With that, she placed a quick, teasing kiss on his cheek, that only made the previous already pinkish cheeks even more notable and went back to eat.

He wasn't sure if he had been frozen for that long or if Niwatori's appetite was similar to the genius of slaughter as she finished way too fast, and only when she got up from the couch he had been able to wake up from his state.

"Great, then where's my room?" She looked at him with a smile, still holding her plate in her hand.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I need a place to stay and you love my company so it's a win-win situation here. Just don't get jealous when your daughter starts choosing me over you." She explained her point, petting the young girl's hair, who was excited about the idea of having one more person living with them.

"Oh honey, I'd never be jealous of you, that will probably only happen in your drunk fantasies"

"Sure, keep saying that." She continued smiling "So I guess that means I'll sleep with you. It's a deal"

She didn't wait for any reply from his part and marched to the kitchen, followed by Dotsuku's daughter who kept asking her questions to know her.

And Dotsuku had once again fallen for the Chicken's plans.


	34. Dotsuku x Niwatori part 3 - Smut

124 "Did I scared you, big boy?"

Pairing: ryoka X Dotsuku

Genre: romance, smut

A/n: Mei - Dotsuku´s child name

It was pretty late when Dotsuku returned home after leaving his daughter on a friend's house for a sleepover but he wasn't really concerned about the time after all that was the first time in a long time that he would be by himself in an empty house.

He now lived with his daughter, who had been with him since he had rescued her and adopted her as his own child, and more recently another warrior had decided to crash into his place after he had helped her from a wild night where she had drunk enough to find a mirror as an adversary while playing checkers.

Niwatori, the Warrior of the Chicken, was said, warrior. With time he ended up getting used to her remarks, even if sometimes it confused him if her teases were simply playful or truly had a hidden flirt within them but as the two of them were never alone in the same house, having his daughter's presence also worked as a certain block for anything between the two warriors to happen.

This had certainly been a good opportunity for the two to settle down and have an adult conversation, just the two of them if only the Chicken wasn't on a mission...

Dotsuku closed the door behind him but his ears caught the scent of something particular that didn't exist before he had left the place.

He walked to the kitchen, following the smell while trying to connect the smell to something and quickly realized it was chocolate he was smelling and true to his guesses, in the middle of the dark room stood a chocolate cake on top of the table. Since when had he gotten cake?

"Ah, Dokku, you're back. Welcome home" Her chirpy voice caught him off guard, not expecting her to be there and surprised to have not seen the warrior in the kitchen's counter eating one slice of the cake.

His vision adjusted to the dark of the room, finally taking the view of the Chicken. She was still wearing her red suit expect the jacket, despite being hungrily devouring the food she didn't seem to have any concern towards her outfit, her matching heels were also still on her feet, even if one of them was just hanging by the tip of her foot as she had her legs crossed one over the other, what caused his eyes to travel along her bare, slender legs and gulping when reaching the short red skirt that seemed even shorter when in that position, and that was when he decided to stop analysing her and just replied "What are you doing here?"

"As in the kitchen? Eating, of course, you're too lousy when I eat on the couch." She replied and grabbed the can that was next to her, only when putting the creams on the cake he realized that it was sweet.

"You know what I meant... Shouldn't you be on a mission? I thought someone had broken in."

"Oh, did I scare you, big boy?" She smirked when his expression changed to a harmless glare, something he always did when she teased him "My mission was easier than I expected and came home earlier, aren't you happy to see me? Where's Mei?"

"At a friend's house." yes, he was happy to see her, yet he would never hurt his pride to admit such. "Where did this cake came from?"

"I am an independent woman. I can buy a cake." Said that the piece she had got shortened as she took a large bite of it, the cream she had earlier put on top ended up getting sticky in the corners of her lips.

Dotsuku sighed and walked closer to her, grabbing a tissue on his way and cleaned the cream from her lips "Independent? You crashed my place and refuse to leave, and you can't even behave like a normal adult..."

Being so focused on cleaning the cream, he didn't notice how Niwatori shifted from her position, her legs untangling themselves and giving a better way to Dotsuku be closer to her "Oh, I can behave. But you'll like me more when I don't."

The statement caused him to look at her, trying to understand if she was flirting with him or just being playful, but like always he did not reach a conclusion. Receiving nothing but silence, she grabbed the cream can and put more on what was left from the cake, ending up getting the same result of white cream at the corners of her lips and Dotsuku repeating the cleaning his tissue, what caused the female to even growl lightly.

"Dokku, I understand you're a little slow and dense with women but seriously, you need to get the hint" She muttered and grabbed his favourite coat, the same one he chooses to use when doing his job as a warrior, and pulled him to her, slamming their lips together without giving any other word.

Despite the initial shock, Dotsuku still was able to feel the sweet provided by Niwatori's lips and the cream that was now spread along them, making the Dog also taste it and even if he wasn't a big fan of sweets, there was something addicting to it.

The tissue was dropped without any care for his hand to be able to be set on the delicate waist of the green-haired woman to pull her closer to his body, making her stay at the edge of the counter as the kiss continued.

With his other hand, Dotsuku set it on Niwatori's cheek and tilted it slightly to get a better access to deepen the kiss. Despite not replying to her teases and letting her assume he didn't know anything about women, Dotsuku had his fair number of experience but as a warrior he never allowed himself to fall deep for anyone or give romance any special attention. Having adopted his daughter was already enough risk and he didn't want to put anyone else in problems, even if that someone was also a warrior. But, in the end, Michio was still a human, a man, and like everybody else he had his needs, having an attractive woman giving remarks of more sexual nature didn't help at all to control his inner beast.

Were two warriors from different zodiacal houses allowed to do such things? There weren't really any rules that forbid it but it would definitely make fights harder to happen.

Was this... Relationship going somewhere besides that one night? Who knew.

Were those thoughts going to stop them? Hell no.

When leaving aside the tiny bit of conscious that was left, when realizing that that night it would probably be the only chance they had from any restrictions, there was nothing to stop them.

Dotsuku's large hands felt the skin of Niwatori's legs, not bothering to hide his intentions and not wasting any time till they reached the upper tights, reaching behind them to hold her, with the help of her part when wrapping her legs around his waist to give more support as he lifted her from the counter, both ignoring the sound of the falling shoe that had escaped her foot.

Without any effort, Dotsuku easily carried the female on his arms to the bedroom they still shared, ever since that Ryoka decided to stay with them she had decided to also take the Dog's room to herself and simply refused to leave, Michio being the proud warrior he was also refused to let her win and so the two ended up sleeping together every night. Settling her on the bed, he didn't waste any time in getting rid of the clothes that hid the pale skin of the warrior of the Chicken, exposing a similar underwear that reminded of her outfit for the Juuni Taisen.

Ryoka laid on the bed, her hand clutching the sheets underneath her while Michio took his time in spreading kisses and licking her skin, almost as a payback for all the teasing she had done, along with removing the few pieces of clothes that were left.

When the woman was fully naked and exposed to him, he sat with his back leaning against the wall behind him, letting Niwatori crawl to him and sit on his lap, giving a long lick on his neck and kissing his cheek, her hands working on removing his clothes, with his help to be able to completely remove them out of the way.

Looking for soft spots, Niwatori found that the dog ears weren't only sensitive to loud sounds but rather saw how the warrior melted when she kissed and gently bit anywhere around the ears, giving more attention to that zone and giving herself a mental reminder of the new information.

Ryoka only stopped toying with the ears when she suddenly found herself once again on her back with Michio on top of her, any sound that was coming out from her mouth being muffled with a deep and passionate kiss from the man while he introduced himself inside her, still hearing a muffled moan inside his mouth and feeling her hands on his back and hair.

One of his hands was on the bed, to keep himself in a position where he could penetrate deeper, and the other was on her leg, spreading it when putting it over his shoulder, his inner beast simply couldn't be controlled anymore and the woman beneath him wasn't complaining of such and so, he just keep thrusting until both were able to get satisfied.

When it all ended, they both panted and were covered in sweat but that didn't stop them to be laying down on the bed, covered only by Dotsuku's coat, with Ryoka's back facing him and his arm around her, sticking her body to his.

"Guess you're not that bad as I thought... Although my fantasies are still better" She teased him and felt a kiss being placed on her neck, before feeling his nose being rubbed against the same spot.

"What you're trying to say is that your fantasies are only any good because I'm there" He fought back, Ryoka turning her head to face him and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Maybe. But don't let that go over your head, Dog."

Dotsuku had always a hard time when it came to letting his daughter go out, as he knew perfectly how bad the world could be, but if he and his partner could have a productive time when the young child was out, he wouldn't mind letting her go on sleepovers more times.


	35. Nezumi x Usagi

Pairing: Usagi x Nezumi

Prompts:

List A

21A "he's a bad kisser"

45A "You look pretty hot in plaid"

52A "You just wanted them because they light up"

55A "It's just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun"

List B

62."If you can't sleep…we could have s*x?"

63."Flea markets don't carry fleas, you know?"

64."Here, take my blanket."

65."I don't want you to stop."

66."How could I ever forget about you?"

67."You're bleeding all over my carpet."

List C

64 "Are you even Human?"

108\. "I'm glad you're mine"

119\. "He's spoiled rotten"

135\. "Sing to me, please"

138\. "Stop making your own rules."

A/N: I'm sorry for not including all the prompts but I couldn't find a coherent scenario to fit those that I left out, I hope it doesn't bother.

Sleeping was never a problem for Nezumi, or at least it never was until he found a new roommate, who constantly demanded cuddles and wouldn't leave until he got them, what caused a certain Rabbit warrior to end up crashing Nezumi's bed every single night.

As if that wasn't bothering to the student warrior, the fact that Usagi had someone to interact with always resulted in a non-stopping talking Rabbit, who ended saying the most random things that could ever occur to him.

Hearing Nezumi groan, Usagi thought that perhaps the Rat was cold, never in his mind thinking it had anything to do with himself "Are you cold?"

"No." Nezumi simply stated, turning to turn his back to the other warrior in an attempt to find a better position to sleep.

"Want my blanket? Here, have it." Usagi still tried to pursue, not wanting to leave his friend uncomfortable.

"No, thanks."

"You want to cuddle?"

"No Usagi."

Usagi stared at the back of the Rat, thinking of a way to help until he thought that maybe some chit-chat would help them sleep, after all, he had seen that happen many times on the television.

"Can you sing to me? Please? It's a rule that whoever did the dishes can ask for something, remember?"

"Stop making your own rules..."

A full minute of silence before the Rabbit would speak once again "Since you can't sleep... We could have sex?"

By now, Nezumi was completely awake for sure and turned around to face the Rabbit with a shocked expression "Usagi, who taught you that? Do you even know what sex is?"

He shook his head, after a couple of seconds staring at the younger one, not understanding what he had said so wrong that had caused such shock "No, but the twins told me it was fun so I thought you would want to do it..."

Nezumi sighed out of relief and enjoyment for the twins, making sure to remind himself to have a few words with the Tatsumi Brothers the next time they met.

"Nezumi...?" Usagi started once again, once Nezumi laid back in the same position as he previously was, with his back turned to him.

"Yes..."

"I'm glad you're mine. I'm really glad you're my friend" The Rabbit smiled and closed his eyes, by the time Nezumi turned to face him, Usagi was already sleeping with the small smile still present on his face.

Nezumi couldn't help but find that smile to be contagious, being rare the occasions where the Rabbit would look so peaceful and gently brushed his hand of the soft white hair, gently petting it "I'm glad too..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It took him five minutes. FIVE MINUTES. It was the necessary amount of time that Nezumi needed to take the trash out and it was just the necessary amount of time that it was needed for his house to be a mess.

The first thing he had seen was, without a doubt, the large carpet that adorned the floor completely soaked with the Rabbit's blood, who was pointing one of his swords to him, ignoring the blood that dripped from his right wrist.

"You left without me. I thought you forgot me!"

"How can I ever forget about you when you're ruining my carpet with blood?! You're bleeding all over my carpet!" Nezumi tried to stay calm and not shout, after all, he didn't need any unnecessary attention.

"It's your fault... You left me." Usagi dropped the knife to the floor but continued to pout, still thinking he had been left behind.

"So, you decided to do this because I left for five minutes?"

"I don't want you to stop looking at me."

"Are you even human? Usagi, I have to take care of stuff, I can't constantly watch over you..." He sighed but when seeing the depressed look on the older warrior he immediately regretted being so straightforward, knowing how fragile and inexperienced the Rabbit actually was "Say... Since it's just you and me today. I was thinking we could have a little fun" He tried to cheer him up and thankfully for him, as soon as the word fun got out of his lips he knew he had the full attention from Usagi "And I think I know the perfect place to go."

As the two got ready to leave, Nezumi couldn't help but admire the outfit of choice from his partner, for someone that had chosen such revealing outfit for a battle he could actually wear simple clothes like jeans and plaid and look good with it...

"You actually look pretty hot in plaid... Wasn't it better to go like that instead of the outfit you wore in the Taisen?"

"But those were more comfortable... Why don't you let me wear them in the streets?"

"Because you would end up going to jail..." Nezumi answered straight to the point, even if Usagi didn't seem to understand the clothing criteria of the society, the student wasn't going to let Usagi being mistaken just because of his clothes.

Usagi, in fact, still didn't understand the concerns of Nezumi but he was more confused at the place they were heading to. The rat told him they were going to start by buying a new carpet and that a place called the Flea market should have something good but why would someplace filled with fleas be anywhere good?

Nezumi had actually laughed a little at the question "Flea markets don't carry fleas, you know?"

"Then why is it called Flea market?"

"Because..." He paused, not even himself knowing the answer but he never really cared enough to wonder "Because they can."

During their search for the carpet, Usagi found something that caught his attention and Nezumi didn't exactly miss it either as the Rabbit pointed at some sneakers "Look! Can I have them?"

Nezumi looked at the shoes, then at his partner, then at the price signalized and sighed, thankfully it wasn't all that expensive and he felt a little guilty to be such a pain to the Rabbit, who always tolerated his short patience, so he just got him the sneakers, watching as Usagi happily walked everywhere with them on, watching and be excited as lights underneath them would turn on with each and every step "You just wanted them because they light up, didn't you?"

The Rabbit showed a huge grin that didn't leave his face for the whole week, as the shoes never left his feet unless he went to take a shower or to sleep, and even there Nezumi would need to almost make him take them off by force.


	36. Toshiko x Look at me

Prompt 55" it's just you and me tonight. I thought we could have a little fun"

Pairing: Toshiko X Look At Me

Genres: Romance, ((shameless)) smut

A/N: Kyouko is alive here because she's a cutie that didn't deserve what happened.

\- Established relationship

\- First time publishing a Girl x Girl Smut

It was one more normal day for the Boar clan's heiress as she looked at herself in the mirror, trying her brand new dresses and having a mental battle with herself in deciding what to wear for an upcoming party. Even if the party was just a "casual" thing between her family and other high classed family she was still the heiress and as such it was her job to always look on her best.

The door of her room opened without asking for any permission, what caused a slight annoyance to the Boar as she did not tolerate disrespect, but a familiar voice calmed her "Toshiko~ I'm so happy to see you"

Toshiko didn't turn around, she did not face the door nor the person behind her, only looking at the bride-like warrior that was now with her in the room "So they allowed you to enter again? Or did you threatened my lovers?"

"Is that a way for you to treat your girlfriend?" Look-at-me pouted, feeling slightly jealous whenever the Boar mentioned about the long list of males she had as lovers despite knowing how differently she treated her from them.

The Taurus then sat on top of the silky sheets of the Ino's bed, watching as the other female was still choosing her outfit "What do you think? Red or Pink?" She asked, holding two dresses on either of her hands, putting each one in front of her semi-naked body as she tried to see which looked better.

"The red one, although you can just use your birthday suit when being around me." Toshiko threw the pink dress to the floor, giving it as much attention as she had given to her girlfriend's insinuations, and put on the blood red, just having problems zipping it as the zip was on her back and she didn't have her servants to help her.

Thankfully for her, Taurus seemed to have noticed the struggles of dressing up and got up to help, giving her girlfriend an helping hand and placing a kiss on the exposed neck "Hey, I just thought of something...Since it's just you and me tonight. I thought we could have a little fun"

The bride's arms wrapped around the heiress's waist and pressed herself against the back of the Boar, trying to pursue her while spreading more kisses along the long elegant neck.

"That sounds a lovely idea but..." Gently and carefully as she knew how sensitive Taurus was when being rejected, Toshiko broke away from the embrace, finally turning to face the other woman and place a quick peck on her lips "I have urgent work to do."

Saying that, Toshiko walked to the desk she had on her room, being completely full of paperwork that demanded her attention before the party, leaving the Taurus looking in the mirror.

Normally, the bride would just let things go, knowing that her girlfriend wasn't lying or trying to find an excuse she couldn't bring herself to get mad, but this time she really was in that mood and she wanted some attention, and they say the bride should get all the attention.

Slowly and silently, Taurus crawled to under the desk Toshiko was working on, the other woman being buried in some letters didn't even noticed the movements of her girlfriend until she felt her legs gently being separated.

The sudden movement made her look under the table to finally notice the Taurus, and causing her to let out a gasp when seeing how close she was from her private regions "What are you doing?"

She asked but only received a wicked smirk as a reply. The Boar could feel her breathing stop for a second when feeling Taurus own breath against her panties that the short red dress revealed in such position.

Toshiko tried to simply ignore her and let her continue until she got the message she couldn't be interrupted but it didn't take too long until she felt the familiar tongue teasing her through the black panties she was wearing, causing her out of instinct to try to close her legs but the idea was blocked as Taurus's hands were still there, to make space for her to be there.

The heiress was about to say something to her girlfriend when suddenly the door opened, causing her to look at the door instead "Sis! Look, look" The youngest of the Boar family made a small twirl, revealing the pink dress she was using, completely unaware of what was happening in the room.

"Kyouko... What have I told you about knocking on the door?" Ino tried to keep her breathing in a steady pace, not wanting to reveal anything that would expose her and tried to close her legs one more time, hoping Taurus would get the hint.

"Sorry, sis... But what do you think?" She gave her sister a smile, eager to hear her opinion. On the other side, if Toshiko was hoping that her girlfriend would stop, her doubts were cleared when feeling her panties being moved aside and the teasing tongue entering her, causing her to release a gasp, what provoked the confusion on her sister's face "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah... Don't worry about me. You look adorable Kyouko, it really fits you." She breathed in and out in between words, regulating her breathing to contain the pleasure sounds that kept threatening to be released as the other warrior continued her game.

"Thank you. Do you want me to open a window? Your face is really red..." She offered when seeing the older's deep red cheeks but she was dismissed by the Boar's waving hand before she grabbed one of the papers she had near and used it to cause some wind against her face.

"No need to worry, I'm fine, just too hot in here. Now, I really need to finish this today so..." She didn't continue as she yelped when the tongue made contact with her clit but she quickly found an excuse before her sister could ask anything else "I hit my foot, go on, I'm sure you have more interesting things to do."

"Oh, yeah. I think I saw some foxes near. I'll try to catch them. Good luck on your work" Kyouko smiled again, even if she looked at her sister a little concerned, and left the room, not noticing that as soon as the doors were closed the Boar warrior's breathing had fastened as she reached her peak.

One or two minutes after the door was closed, Taurus got up, cleaning what was left from her lips as she had drunk all that she could, and smirked when seeing the state that Toshiko was in the chair, being pleased in watching the red-faced warriors, with slightly shaken legs still spread open, as she tried to regain her breathing.

With a small laugh, the bride grabbed the Boar's face and kissed her, inserting her tongue inside to let her taste herself and feeling her tongue meeting hers.

When they broke apart, Taurus simply smiled and muttered a single sentence before leaving and letting her girlfriend working "Have fun at the party, dear."


	37. All warriors

Prompt floor is lava.

Characters: 12 Chinese zodiac warriors

The twins warriors, known for their pranks, constantly try to mess with the other warriors, either with pranks or challenges, being one of their latest trends is the "floor is lava" challenge.

With Nezumi, being the youngest of them all, it could either be an awesome idea as he didn't expect the spontaneous ideas from the twins or a boring idea if he had already known about what was happening.

When the Snake and the Dragon sneaked up to the Rat's room and shouted "The floor is lava" the only answer they got from the Rat was a disapproval stare before he went back to his sleep, turning around on his bed to turn his back to them.

Trying a new target, they had thought about targeting Ox but much like the Rat, they would probably just get another cold glare so they immediately passed to the third zodiac, the Tiger.

Yet, this turn the twins were taught a valuable lesson: Never sneak up to any cat-like creature.

When they had barged in the room Tora was in, screaming at the louder they could "The floor is lava", they weren't expecting to find her painting her nails, being totally focused on her work and not being expecting the challenge.

Well, if they had something to say, it was clear the Tiger had won when, in shock, she jumped, leaving all of the nail polish falls to the ground, along with painting a small straw of her ginger hair in black from the polish, and with her nails she clutched herself into the ceiling out of instinct.

The twins didn't even have time to apologize or say anything before Tora start hissing at them and even faster than they could blink, her sharp claws were being pointed at them as soon as she was out of the ceiling, making them run away to save their lives.

Usagi, despite being the first one that didn't turn them down or tried to kill them, he was in fact pretty excited to see them like always but...

"No, it's not." He simply replied, after looking at the floor with confusion. How could the floor be lava? That was silly. Weren't they supposed to die if that was the case? And fire wasn't really his favorite thing as it hurt his friends "But if you're warning me, thank you. My friends don't like fire."

So, total count: four fails and only one attempt of murder in between them; so far so good.

Uuma, the Horse warrior, was also not one for pranks, that was for sure. Every time they tried some type of pranks the answer would always be the same: Broken glass everywhere as the warrior would always be in his office practicing his hobby.

With the warriors of the Sheep and the Dog, the story was finally different, not with the warriors themselves, of course as they looked at them like they were idiots, but the children they took care were always excited to see them as they would always participate in everything the twins told. The result? Broken stuff, lots of laughter and the other two warriors making empty promises of locking the doors to them.

The Boar and the Chicken would also have similar answers to the twins pranks: they would either end with smacks on their head or being chased by a group of every bird that was on the surroundings, none of the females having the patience for the jokes.

With Sharyu, being the kind soul she is, often tried to keep up with them and even if she didn't understand what was happening, she would try to make the two happy. Also, if they were distracting the warriors, she was also stopping them from making any robberies or hurting persons.

By the end of the day, the twins would always reach in the same conclusion:

Aside from them, none of the warriors has any sense of humor.


	38. Twins

_Prompts:_

 _93: "No backsies"_

 _94: "You're an idiot"_

 _63: "Sit still, for the love of all that is Holy"_

 _64: " Are you even human?"_

 _141: "That's open for discussion"_

 _Pairing: Twins_

 **A/N: And I'm back here. I'm sorry it took so long to post anything on this but I've been working on my other fics and let this for last as they were mostly independent works, either way, I am now working here again and hoping to get more requests.**

"Sit still, for the love of all that is Holy!" Nagayuki smacked his brother's head, careful to not make him move much to mess with the other person's job.

"This hurts, idiot!" The younger brother twisted a little in pain, his attempt to move and run away was too much to handle and if it wasn't a third person making him stay in place.

"You're the idiot. Also, you're a big boy. Shut up." The dragon smirked with his brother's pain that he knew he was mostly faking it and overreacting.

"Why did I even accepted the dare of getting a freaking tattoo?!" Takeyasu hissed a little, again in pain.

"Hey, hey! No backsies! It's too late now, either way." His reptile like eyes looked at the lower region of Takeyasu's arm, watching the tattooist finishing his work of art, giving the small piece a bit of a color.

A few minutes later, both of the twins were making their way back home, Nagayuki with a proud smile on his face while Takeyasu was thorned in glaring at the tattoo on his arm and hiding it as he glared at his brother.

"Was it really needed for you to put a freaking butterfly on my arm?"

"You love insects."

"Not as having a butterfly on my body! At least a snake or a dragon would be cool, why didn't you choose them instead?"

"Just like you said, they're cool." Nagayuki started explaining "And that would be no fun."

"Do you have any soul? You could be nicer, especially to your younger brother." Takeyasu finally decided to let go of his arm, just to be able to open the door to their house.

"You're the perfect example to talk about being nice, do I need to remind you of the last mission?"

Takeyasu fell into a deep silence, refusing to let his brother win again.

Even so, he clearly remembered their last mission, where they had made a deal of the one that caught the person they were in charge to find and kill would be able to order something to the other, with no limits.

While using his weapon, the Snake warrior had hit some persons in the way until the mission was over, Dragon having been the one to successfully finding their target.

When looking at the mess that his younger brother had done, Dragon only looked at him, not mad but not thrilled either "Was it really needed for you to kill twenty persons on the way?"

"The important thing is that nobody important died."

The older finally sighed, turning his sight away from the burnt corpses "Are you even human?"

"That's actually pretty open for a discussion but I think it depends on my mood."

In the end, Takeyasu regretted having lost so much time that allowed his brother to win the bet and for him to win a new butterfly on his arm.


End file.
